Warrior Child of Aslan
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Aslan has a daughter. He sent her out to help the Pevensies with the Fight against Miraz's army. She was only supposed to save them, not fall in love with one of them three years later. Ashlana's Father will not be pleased.
1. Chapter 1

A young, female lioness lay watching the scene unfold before her. The young Prince looked extremely uncomfortable around the Narnians. It didn't help at all that they were all shouting at him and trying to kill him.

'Father, I hope you know what you are doing, bringing the high King and his family back to Narnia in such times as these.' The Lioness thought, then stood, walking into the clearing next to the young Prince Caspian, her presance alone throwning the Narnians to stunned silence.

"My Lady," The mouse Reepicheep Bowed low. Everyone followed, even Caspian dropped to his knees and lowered his chin to his chest. The Lioness held a laugh, but couldn't resist flicking the future king in the face with her tail.

"Arise, noble warriors of Narnia." Caspian stayed kneeling. "You as well, Caspian. A future King of Narnia need not bow to me. In fact, It should be I who bows to you." The Lion lowered her head, nose to her massive paws, though they were half the size of her father's. "I am Ashlana, Daughter of the Great Lion, Protector of the Kings and Queens of Old, and the Holder of the wand."

"What wand?" The Dwarf Nikabrik got a look in his eyes that Ashlana didn't like. She had heard that he'd rejoin the White Witch one of the Pevinsies had almost died to defeat.

"The wand you will not get your hands on, Dwarf." The growl the Lion released was quiet, but threatening. "Caspian, I must go to The Valient. Narnians, Hear the boy out. He is our Savior, and my father has put trust in him." They all bowed again, as she walked gracefully out of the clearing and away from the circle, a soft smile on her muzzle when she heard the silence behind her as Caspian Began his speech.

Queen Lucy the Valient awoke in the early morning. She heard soft, familiar growling behind her. She stood and looked around at her sleeping siblings and Trumpkin. She heard the growling and began to search for her Lion friend.

A giggling Dryad flew past her in the breeze. Lucy smiled and followed. The trees created an arched gateway, and Lucy walked through.

"Lucy," She heard Aslans Strong, but gentle voice calling her. Then she saw him, standing on a small hill.

"Aslan!" She ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "You've grown!"

"Every year you grow, so shall I."

"Why haven't you come to us? Or sent help?"

"I have sent help, Dear one." Aslan shook his great mane, and Lucy looked in the same direction. She saw a girl in a Narnian battle dress leaning against a tree. She smiled at the Young queen and bowed.

"Ashlana, My queen." She said, straightening back up, and Pushing her red hair out of her face. Then she morphed into a Lioness. "Nothing happens the same thing twice."

"Aslan! She's-"

"Yes, Dear One, my daughter. She'll be there when you awake. So do not be shocked." A twig snapped and Lucy awoke from her dream, Staring into Ashlana's amber eyes. They flashed to Susan's sleeping form, before the Lioness rose and dashed into the trees.

"Susan! Susan wake up!" She shook Susan lightly.

"Certainly Lu, Whatever you like," Susan turend away, falling back to sleep. Lucy got up and Followed Ashlana's path. She followed it up to a rock, and She heard a growl.

"Aslan?" A hand quickly closed over Lucy's mouth and she gasped before she saw that it was Peter. He placed his finger to his lips in the universal sign of Shush, and pointed. Lucy followed his direction and saw a minotaur walking passed. Peter made Lucy stay, and walked stealthily towards the minotaur, preparing to attack.

Then out of nowhere a boy about his age came out of the trees. Lucy watched as they fought. Then she noticed the Narnians all around.

"Stop!" She shouted. Ashlana jumped up next to her from the tree she was in and roared loudly, Peter letting the rock he was about to smash his attackers head in with.

"Caspian, Stay that blade." Ashlana took a defensive pose in front of the oldest Pevinsie. Caspian Dropped to his knees again.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter recognised the Lioness in front of him from the Narnian books he's once read, and lay a hand on her head as thanks.

Caspian rose and glared at Peter's total disregard for the royalty of Ashlana.

"Yes. And you are?" He asked, not very kindly. Ashlana rolled her eyes, and lay at their feet boardly.

"Peter!" Susan ran out of the forest with Edmund and Trumpkin on her heels. Caspian Looked down at the sword in his hands and Noticed it to be that of-

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called?"

"Yes, but I thought you would be older."

"We can come back in a few years if you'd like?" Peter began to leave and Ashlana stood as well, throwing both boys a look.

"No! No that's alright. You just aren't what I expected." He eyes Susan. Ashlana snorted, and walked to Lucy's side, curling her tail around the young queens legs.

"Neither are you," Edmund stated, glancing at Lucy protectively for a second. Ashlana looked up at Lucy.

"I think you should Change, Ashlana." Lucy said.

"I think you may be right, My Queen." Ashlana said this as she morphed into her human form, She bowed to Peter, then to the rest. "Your Majesties." Peter bowed as well, Confusing his siblings, Except Lucy. They bowed anyways, figuring Pete had a good reason.

"Lady Ashlana." Caspian waited for the Lion-girl to look at him.

"Yes, Caspian?"

"We are going to the How, now."

"Lead the way. I shall walk with Lucy." She nodded at him.

Lucy grabbed Ashlana's hand and they talked about what had happened in Narnia the past 1300 years.

"Trumpkin thinks Aslan has abandoned Narnia." Lucy mumbled.

"Hmm. All the dwarfs seem to have that in their heads, nowadays." She stared at Nikabrik. "They believe in me only because I walk the land. They don't realize just because you don't always see my father doesn't mean he's not there. Let's go to the front," Ashlana picked Lucy up and placed her on her back, before running. Lucy giggled as she saw the Narnians that had been ahead of them(And there were quite a few) passed in blurs of colors.

"Ash!" Lucy squealed, and the Lion Girl stopped beside her three siblings. She let Lucy down, and stood next to Caspian. The centaurs held their swords in salute to the Pevensies. They walked like true Kings and Queens, into the How. Caspian followed the pace Ashlana set behind them. Ashlana felt the power, and instantly walked further in when the Pevensies stopped. The stope table. The place of her birth. That is what the How was protecting. She walked slowly, running her fingers over the paintings on the walls, as Caspian showed them to the table.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy said, Running her fingers over the table.

Peter looked over at the golden carving of Aslan, before looking at the Lioness who was staring up at the picture as well, a distant look on her face.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter announced, breaking Ashlana's trance. She blinked at him, not amused, but not denying that they were. She didn't know. She really didn't know. She just hoped that Lucy was right and Peter was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to Strike them before they strike us," Peter said. One of Miraz's scouts had been seen near the How. Peter and Caspian were arguing about battle statagies. Ashlana sat next to Lucy in Lion form. She'd fight. If Peter told her to she'd fight, even if she didn't agree.

"Impossible, no one's ever taken that castle!" Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time." Peter retorted.

Ashlana drowned the rest out. They'd go with Peter's plan, she knew. She only payed attention again when Lucy involved herself in the conversation.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Excuse me?" Peter turned to his sister.

"You're acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I'm not quite sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter began to turn away.

"No, YOU'RE not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy snapped. Ashlana locked eyes with him, and she watched his composer build back up.

"We've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter turned and walked away, Lucy looked over at Ashlana, who sighed at her.

"Keep him safe?" She asked. She looked at Edmund and Susan too. "All of them?"

"Of course. It's in the job description," She stood and streached. "I promise to keep them alive."

"Thank you, Ash." The Lioness lowered her head, and went to wait for Peter's instructions.

Ashlana stood in the shadows, armor covering the top half of her cat-body. She wasnt going to wear it, but Edmund and Peter forced it onto her. She leaped over the castle wall. She looked to the sky, still able to see as if she were a Lioness. she watched Edmund and his griffin land on the castle, griffin taking out the gaurd, and Edmund signalling the others with his torch.

She stayed to the shadows, waiting for her signal from Edmund. She was to attack the gaurds outside Cornelius' room. Edmund looked at her and nodded. She jumped through a window oppisite Cornelius' room. The gaurds were dead before they hit the ground. Morphing human, she slipped into the door and opened the window for Caspian, Peter and Susan.

"He is not here," She stated.

Caspian picked up a pair of glasses. "I have to find him."

"No you need to open the gate."

"Peter why must you always argue?" Ashlana couldn't help it. "You wouldn't be here without this man, and neither would Caspian."

"You and I can handel Miraz," Susan told him.

"And I can still get the gate open on time," Caspian added. Peter sighed.

"Hurry."

It only seemed like seconds before Ashlana(once again a Lioness) was warningly growling at Prunaprismia, who has foolishly turned a crossbow on Peter, then Caspian, and Caspian was demanding truth of his lying uncle.

"You said your brother died in his sleep,"

"That was more or less true."

"How could you," Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow slightly.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger! Our son!" Miraz stepped into the sword at his neck. Up went the crossbow, once again. Ashlana tensed. This was not good. "You don't want our son to end up like Caspian, do you? FATHERLESS!"

Prunanprismia screamed and pulled the trigger, hitting Caspian in the arm as Ashlana launched across the room for Miraz's throat. Another arrow was fired into her shoulder, and she roared in pain when Peter pulled it out. It only took a few seconds, but there was shouting about being attacked. They were in more danger with the element of supprise gone.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Ashlana raced to the couryard, and began taking down as many soldiers as they could.

"Peter we have to retreat! Call it off while you still can!" Susan told him.

"No, I can still do this!" Peter argued, trying to get the gate open. "Help me!"

Susan and Caspian shared a look and went to help him, while Ashlana looked around for Edmund. He was desperatly trying to get his torch to work. Ashlana leapt up to him , turned towards where she knew Glenstorm and his troops would be, and roared, long and loud, with one meaning; Charge.

She heard Glenstorm take up the call, and turned to see Edmund, sliding down the roof, Knocking over an archer.

"ED!" Peter shouted at him. Edmund turned and saw the other archers pointing bows at him. He slid into a room and shut the door just before arrows impaled it.

"Peter!" Ashlana pounced on a soldier who was going to slash the young king. "Retreat! Please!" Peter Watched a minotaur crash to the ground after Miraz killed it, and then looked into Ashlana's concerned lion eyes.

"FALL BACK!" He shouted. "Get Ed, Ashlana. Glenstorm, get her out of here,"

Glenstorm Grabbed Susan and road out.

"Caspian?" Susan called back.

"I'll Find him. Go!" Peter Promised.

Ashlana could see Edmund from where she was on the ground, between the gaps of a spire. She jumped up at him when he looked down and saw her. He smiled at the soldiers cornering, and leaned backwards, landing on Ashlana's back. She kicked off the building, into the soldiers faces, and over the gate as Edmund held on tightly, watching all the dead or dying Narnians. She landed with a grunt, and ran next to Peter's horse as they road away.

Back at the How, Lucy noticed Ashlana ignoring both Peter and Caspian.

"What happened?" She asked her brother, when the Lion gave her a sad look.

"Ask him,"

"Peter!" Susan reprimanded. She looked at Ashlanna for help, but the Lion shook her head. Best to let them argue it out. If blades came out, she's inturrupt. Blades did come out, after Peter insulted Caspian and his father. Thankfully, she didn't need to stop them, because someone else did.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted. A centaur handed him and injured Trumpkin. As Lucy ran forward to help, Ashlana rememberd vaguely seeing him crash into a soldier.

Lucy gave him some of her Cordial, as Caspian walked inside. He ran a hand gently over Ashlana's head. Nikabrik followed, glaring at her. She returned the glare full force.

She sat by Peter. He saw her, and saw the dissapointed face.

"What?" He snapped.

"It's not his fault. You remind me of each other."

"Don't compare me to him, Ashlana!"

"My humble opinion, Peter." She pressed her nose to the side of her face, before she tensed. Peter didn't like the feeling of her tensing like that, and Threw Edmund a worried glance.

"What, Ash?" She looked at the enterence to the How. "Ash?"

She growled, and sprinted to the How. She smelled that damn White Bitch...She meant Witch.

She heard Peter and Edmund sprinting behind her. Trumpkin not far behind. She even heard Little Lucy. She saw Caspian in a circle, his breath cold, and the witch in a wall of ice in front of him.

"STOP" Ashlana heard Peter shout, and she grabbed the ugly Hag-bird. She roared, and the witches eyes widened in fear, then became amused when she saw which Lion it was.

"Ashlana." Then she turned her attention back to Caspian with the order of "Kill the Lion."

A wolf launched itself at Ashlana, who clamped her teeth around the Hag's throat, silencing her forever. Edmund and Peter drew their swords, Edmund going for the Werewolf, which had grabbed Ashlana by her back, and flung her across the room. Ironically she landed on the stone table.

Edmund fought the Werewolf, Trumpkin fought Nikabrik, and Peter pushed Caspian away from the ice. Ashlana painfully stood, and roared once again, as the werewolf attempted to bite Edmund. Edmund wouldn't have it. He turned mid-air and slashed the wolfs face.

The witch smiled down at Peter.

"Peter Dear, I've missed you." She reached her hand out to him. "You can't do this alone. Just one drop," She coaxed.

Edmund snuck behind the ice. Ashlana tackled Peter out of the circle, massive paws sheltering him from the witches sight, and Edmund stabbed her through the ice.

Ashlana noted with satisfaction that probably hurt damn badly. Edmund glared at Peter.

"I know," He stated. "You had it sorted." He walked off.

'Poor Ed.' Ashlana, winced as she stood, and walked slowly to Lucy, who already had a very worried face on. 'Peter really should appreciate him more.' Peter and Caspian shared a look.

Susan walked off before Ashlana reached them. Ashlana collapsed into Lucy, who gave the lion her cordial.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, still worried.

"Yes, Lu. Thank you. It wasn't the first wolf bite." Ashlana nuzzled Lucy's cheek like she'd done with Peter earlier. "I must talk to Edmund."

"I'll handle Peter, then." Lucy said. Ashlana nodded and walked off in the direction that Edmund did.

She found him gazing up at the stars. She sighed and placed her giant head on his stomach.

"Hello, Ash," He sounded distant.

"Hello, Ed,." She paused. "She's dead. She can't get you anymore." He placed his hand on her head, curling his fingers in her fur. She shivered.

"Peter fell for her tricks."

"It just shows you were stronger then he was this time. And I protected him. Just like I'd protect any one of you."

"Thank you." He yawned.

"Sleep. I shall wake you when morning arrives." She sniffed the air. "Soldiers arrive tomorrow. You need rest." She adjusted her position so that Edmund would be more Comfortable. She rememberd how her father would do the same for her, When she was scared to go out to battle.

"Goodnight, Ash,"

"Goodnight, Edmund."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please note, I do not like this idea." Ashlana stated. Miraz's army had shown it's self. There were many more then Peter had anticipated.

"I second that! Sending a little girl into the forest, alone to search for an imaginary lion?"

"HEY! I am sitting RIGHT HERE!" Ashlana snorted.

"She won't be alone," Susan stated.

"But we need time to get Susan and Lucy through."

"If I may," Caspian said. Peter nodded his consent. "There are certain traditions the people expect a Telmarine King to uphold. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

And so, here was Edmund, flanked by a centaur, a Giant, and Ashlana in human form, just finishing reading Peter's challenge.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund,"

"King." Edmund stated, rolling up the paper.

"Excuse me?"

"It's 'King' Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter's the High King," There was an awkward pause. "I know, It's confusing."

"Oh, Ed," Ashlana sighed, quietly. One of Miraz's men heard it and pointed his sword at her. Edmund stiffened.

"Speak only when spoken to, little girl." He snarled. Miraz rose his eyebrow, wanting to see how this would unfold. He hoped the girl would attack. Then they could actually kill the "King" In front of them.

She simply shrugged and took the blade of the sword, and bent it upwards. The men stared in awe.

"Time to go, My King," She said. "Lord Miraz accepts the duel does he not? I mean Kinda cowardly to not accept a duel with a swordsman half his age,"

"I am no Coward!" Miraz snarled.

"My point" Ashlana said, ringing her arm through Edmunds to pull his hand away from his sword.

"You" Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund, coaxing a growl from Ashlana's throat. 'Oh hell no' She wanted to advance on Miraz but that would give them cause to attack and possibly kill Edmund. "Let's hope you brother's sword is as sharp as his pen." Ashlana and Edmund walked back to the centaur and the Giant, who were on the outskirts of the camp.

"I don't like him," Ashlana stated quietly. "He's an ass-hole. I hope Peter wins."

Edmund laughed. "He will, Don't worry."

"I am." She sighed. They walked into the How, and she silently walked up to Peter, helping him pull on his armor. She already had her's on, as did Edmund. Edmund stayed at the door, giving a little privacy, and watching for any sign of Miraz not keeping his end of the deal.

"This is a bad idea," She sighed. "A very, very bad idea." She pulled the chain-mail tunic over his head, and put the hood up.

"I know," Peter avoided her gaze. "You can't help me. No assistance. That's why you don't like it."

She said nothing, she just pulled the red tunic on over the chain-mail, and tapped the yello lion on his chest,having done the same to Edmund before they left for the camp. Peter got her meaning. 'Good Luck'

She handed him his sword, then helmate, and walked behind him as he and Edmund walked out of the How.

She hugged him, before he turned to fight Miraz. She couldn't resist it.

Peter was loosing. It was bad. He'd managed to cut Miraz's leg, but Miraz dislocated Peter's shoulder. Halfway through, they saw Caspian and Susan riding back from the forest.

"Does his Highness need a respite?"

"Five minuets?" Peter looked hopeful.

"Three!" Miraz snapped.

"Lucy?" He asked, once he got back. Susan walked up to him.

"She got through," Susan nodded.

"Ash, go protect her."

"Peter and Edmund Pevensie, I'm warning you right now, either of you die, I'm bringing you both back and killing you myself. Caspian, same for you!" She snapped, morphing to a lion and racing off. Miraz and his army didn't notice her, so no gaurds came after her.

She caught up to Lucy just as her father spooked the horse she was on. Lucy fell off the horse, landing on Ashlana's back gently.

"Hey, Lu," She laughed. She watched her father jump a Telmarine, though not killing him. She walked up to him and nuzzled him, stepping back to allow Lucy to speak to him.

"Aslan!" Lucy hugged him tightly, burrying her face in his mane. "I knew it was you! Why haven't you come roaring in to save the day, like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, Dear One." Aslan said gently.

Lucy Paused. "If I had come earlier. Would everyone who died- Could I have stopped that?"

"We will never know what could have happened, Lucy. But what will happen, is another matter entirely."

"Then you'll help?" Lucy's face lit up.

"Of course," Aslan nodded his great head. "As will you."

"Oh, Well I wish I was braver," Lucy admitted.

"Lu, If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness!" Ashlana smiled.

"Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" And with that, Aslan and Ashlana released powerful roars to the trees, which shook awake, from their seemingly eternal slumber.

"Hop on Lu, To Beruna we go." Ashlana crouched low, allowing Lucy to once again climb on her back. When the child was settled safely, she raced forward towards the bridge at Beruna. When they finally got there, Lucy got off, and stood there looking at the army in front of her.

The Telmarine at the head of the army looked at Lucy like she was crazy when she pulled out her dagger. He looked back at Peter, and the Narnians, behind them. Looking back at Lucy, he saw the two lions had joined her on each side, Aslan sitting, and Ashlana laying with her head on her paws. Both looked generally unconcerned with the army in front of them.

"CHARGE!" The Telmarine shouted, pointing forward. The Narnians didn't follow, having caught sight of Aslan. Speaking of whom, roared once again. Ashlana gave a very catlike grin as the army stopped. She noted with glee that the head of the army was the Soldier whose sword she'd bent.

The water in the river was being pulled upstream, confusing the Telmarines. Then they heard the rushing of water, and turned to see a massive wave speeding at them. Many men scrambled for land, several jumped off the bridge. 'Yes,' Ashlana thought, 'Jump into the river when the river is coming to kill you. Very, uh, smart.' She rolled her eyes.

The river man came out from the wave, picking up the bridge and looking at the last man standing on it. The guy that Ashlana really didn't like. Then it opened its mouth and the water crashed into the Telmarine. He was gone. As the Pevinsies and Caspian waded over from the other side, Ashlana morphed back to human.

Once on shore, the four bowed to the two Majestic Lions(Even if one of them wasn't currently a lion).

"Arise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded. All but Caspian rose.

"You too, Caspian," Ashlana sighed. He rose his head.

"I do not think I am ready," He admitted.

"It is for that reason..." Aslan began.

"That we know you are" Ashlana finished. Caspian stood.

The sound of Bagpipes reached their ears, and Reepicheep was brought up on a stretcher. Lucy quickly gave him her Cordial.

"Oh, thank you You Majesty!" Reepicheep stood, caught sight of Aslan and Bowed, or, well, tried too. He lost balance, noticed his tail missing, and began panicing. He tried getting Lucy to give him more cordial, but was denyed. His mice threatened to cut their own tails off and Aslan looked at Ashlana, amused. She shrugged, then gestured to the sacrifice those mice would give for Reepicheep."

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people" And with that, Reepicheep's tail magically appeared, Good as new. Ashlanna giggled.

"Now, Where is this Dear Little Friend you've told me about." Amused, everyone turned to Trumpkin. The Dwarf looked bashful as he knelt in front of Aslan. Aslan roared at him, scaring him half to death."

"Do you see him now?" Lucy teased.

The Kings and Queens of old Rode through the city, led by the newly appointed King Caspian X. Even Ashlana had a silver crown perched on her head, looking almost as if it would fall, but it never did. Ashlana was told to have the people gather on a hill. She knew the Pevensies would be leaving soon.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of your forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." came a voice from the crowd.

Ashlana Shook her head. "We do not mean Telmar."

"Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world-the same world as our kings and queens." Aslan continued for his daughter."It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I'll go," A voice rose up. It was Miraz's former general. Caspian nodded in respect, and the general returned the nod.

"So will we," Prunaprismia stated, walking up with the general, and another part of Miraz's council.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan blew on them, and then turned and faced two trees, which parted, revealing the portal. All of them walked towards it, and then vanished.

This almost started a riot, but people settled when Reepicheep said he'd take 11 of his men through. Aslan simply looked at Peter.

"We'll go," He said. It hurt him to say it, knowing he won't be coming back. Won't see Aslan or Ashlana ever again.

"We will?" Edmund asked. He feared if they left again, when they came back, it would start all over, fighting a war with invaders.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter replied, walked over to where Caspian stood. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." With that said, he took his sword, and handed it over to Caspian the Tenth.

Caspian took the sword, and looked at Peter with new forund respect. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan threw in. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy sounded so horrified, Ashlana had to go hug her.

"You two are," Peter said. "At least, I think he means you two." He looked over at Aslan.

"But why?" Lucy gripped Ashlana's arm. "Did they do some thing wrong?"

"Oh no, Lucy, no!" Ashlana shook her head, painfully aware of the tears building up in her eyes.

"Quite the opposite dear one," Aslan added. "Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Ashlana seperated from Lucy for a few moments, Going to Peter and hugging him tightly, ingraining his scent into her brain, before doing the same with Susan.

"It's alright, Lu. Not how I'd Imagined, but it's alright. You'll see one day." Lucy hoped not. After saying their good-byes, and a hug and a kiss on the cheek each from Ashlana, they stood watching Susan's good-bye to Caspian. She turned to leave, but she ran back at the last second and kissed him right on the mouth.

"I'm sure I'll understand when I'm older." Lucy said.

"I'm older and I don't want to understand," Edmund was grossed out. 'Way to form a very long distance relationship, Su!'

Then, all the Pevensies stepped out of Narnia, and back into their own world. The train they'd been waiting for before they were called. A boy with glasses called to Susan.

"Are you coming, Phyllis?" The Pevensie children snapped out of their trance, and filed onto the train.

"Do you think we'll get back?" Edmund asked, rummaging through his bag. His siblings looked at him strangely. "I left my new torch in Narnia!"

They laughed at him, ready to be heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

The call of "MAN OVERBOARD" Echoed through the men's cabin of the Dawn Treader. It had been three years since Ashlana had last seen the Pevensies. She didn't bother hoping it was them and simply wondered whou could have been stupid enough to fall into the ocean like an idiot. Probably Tarvos. She decided to head above deck and help the poor fool.

She got the shock of her life when she saw not Tarvos, but-

"Lucy?" She froze, staring at the now beautiful young Lucy Pevensie standing shaking in front of her. She literally pushed Caspian away from her and gathered the sopping wet girl in her arms in a tight hug.

"Caspian! Ash!" She heard that voice. His voice. Edmund. She turned to him and grinned. He hadn't changed too much, but boy did he look good!

"Oh, Ed!" She hugged him too and he spun her around happily. Her joy caused her to morph, and Edmund laughed as she put her giant paws on her broad shoulders and pressed her moist nose to his even moister forehead.

A squeal alearted her to a newcomer. Reepicheep was tossed away from a violently flailing, slightly pudgy thing she believed to be a boy.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" He shouted.

"I was merely trying to dispell the water from your lungs, sir!" Reepicheep tried to reason. The boy simply shreiked again as he caught sight of the giant lioness ready to eat his cousins face off. Not that he cared, but still, Giant lioness, HELLO!

"Someone get that lion off my cousin! Edmund watch out,"

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Change back, Ash." The Lioness instantly turned into a girl.

"I must be delusinal!" The boy shouted.

"Eustace," Edmund whispered to her. His voice was deeper then it was three years ago. It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about what that voice could say to her during- 'Stop it, Ashlana. You're his protector, not his lover. You will never be his lover!' She scolded herself.

"Where am I. I demand to know."

"You're on the Dawn Treader. Finest ship in The Narnia Navy!" Tarvos announced proudly. Eustace's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

"That was...um...brave?" Ashlana looked at Caspian for help.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Tarvos asked.

"Tend to him, Tar, will you?" Ashlana asked, finally seperating herself from Edmunds arms. Both inwardly groaned at the loss of contact.

"You Majesty," Tarvos nodded at her, then grunted in annoyance at the unconcious boy.

"Let's get you into something dry then, eh, Lu? Sorry all we have is for salilors." Ashlana smiled at Lucy, Who looked almost Fifteen by now.

"It's aright."

Lucy and Ashlana talked about the crew and Narnia's growth over the three years they'd been gone. Lucy went pale when Ashlana mentioned that she slept in the boys cabin.

"Don't worry Lucy," Ashlana laughed. "I like it better down here. Though I'm pretty sure Edmund or Caspian may have to share with me. You'll be getting Caspian's stateroom, being Queen and all."

"Oh." Lucy got a look in her eye. "It will probably be Edmund."

"What's that look for?" Ashlana grew suspicious.

"You two didn't let go of each other for a long time, Ash. I am seeing a new sister in my future," Lucy laughed at the blush on her cheeks. She didn't know Ashlana could blush. She never saw it happen before.

"Shush Lu." Ashlana handed over the sailors close in Lu's size, and changed as well, seeing as the hugging got her all wet too.

"Come on, Lu, Caspian's probably waiting on us."

"Caspian and EDMUND!" Lucy laughed. And was shoved gently out of the cabin.

"Funny," She announced sarcatically. She led Lucy to Caspians door, and knocked. Drinan opened and bowed to the two girls. Caspian gave Lucy back her dagger and Cordial, and Then went on to explain how they had achieved peace across all of Narnia.

"So," Edmund stated, looking from Ashlana to Caspian and back again. "If there aren't any wars, and you didn't call us, why are we here?"

"We work in mysterious ways, I suppose. The seven Lords, I suppose."

"Right. My uncle, after he killed my father, he went after seven of my father's closest and most loyal lords. They fled to the Lone Islands."

Lucy ran her fingers over the map. "What's east of the Lone Islands, then?"

"Uncharted waters," Drinian replied. "No ones sailed far enough East. Tales of Sea Serpants have been heard."

"Sea Serpants?" Edmund tried not to laugh.

"And worse. So Ed...spar with me?"Ashlana looked up at him hopefully. She'd beaten everyone aboard the Dawn Treader so far. She'd even exauhsted Reepichhep by now, she knew.

Edmund agreed, and the party moved above deck.

"Prepare to loose, Your Majesty," Edmund mocked.

"You first!" And with her sword, attacked Edmund playfully. The two noble people fought with such wonderful swordsmanship, that it came to a draw, and they bowed to each other, before shaking hands. Then, Caspian challanged Ashlana. Fool King. He lost, taking his spiteful words back as well as a painful blow to his Royal Ego.

To redeem himself, however, he drew with Edmund when the younger king challenged him.

"You've gotten better my friend," Caspian praised.

"Seems I have," Edmund laughed. He went to stand with Lucy and Ashlana. Ashlana handed him some water, and moved off of a barrel onto the deck so he could sit.

"Oh, thank you, Ash," He said, taking the water and sitting.

"Edmund, do you think, if we do sail to the end of the world, we'll just tip off the edge?" Lucy'd been talking to Reepicheep. She was worried.

"Don't worry Lu, We're a long way from that," Edmund soothed her.

"Our worlds are Parallel, Lucy, Narnia's world is as round as yours, but the sailors haven't discovered that yet," Ashlana explained. This comforted Lucy, and she relaxed. The calmness didn't last long, though, because Eustace came up from below deck, in the men's cabin, where he'd been unconcious.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you. And this strange mutant girl is still here, is she?"

"Eustace-" Edmund began, he stopped himself when Ashlana leaned against his leg.

"Are you alright?" Lucy acked, also aiding in stoping a row.

"Fine, no thanks to you. Lucky I have an iron constitution!" " He snapped.

'Snooty,' Ashlana thought. She thought of letting Edmund throw him overboard, but tossed the thought away.

"Ah! Found your sea legs have you?" Reepicheep came out of nowhere, seating himself on Ashlana's shoulder. She grinned at him, and stood so the mouse could have a more eye-to-eye perspective.

"Never lost them! It's just the shock of things. Father says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence" He retorted. Edmund chocked on the sip of water he just took, and Ashlana giggled at him.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep muttered quietly, turning that giggle into a full out laugh.

"I'll have you know, I'm turning you all into the British Consul as soon as we hit land. I'm going to have you arrested for kidnapping!" Eustace had turned to face them as he walked awa, bumping into a wall. A wall named Caspian X.

"Kidnapping is it, now? I thought we saved your life!" He chuckled.

"You lot held me against my will!" Eustace shouted, Ashlana winced and massaged her sensitive ears.

"Did we?" She asked, lowering her hands, once the ringing stopped.

"And in the most unhygenic quarters too! It-it's like a zoo down there!"

"OY! I resent that! I'm an animal you know!" Ashlana growled.

"He's quite a complainer isn't he?" Reepicheep asked, patting the side of Ashlana's face with a tiny paw. She smiled despite herself.

"He's just getting started," Edmund deadpanned.

"LAND HO!" The shout was yelled clear, and Ashlana snapped her head up towards the direction she knew the lone islands to be in.

"No Narnian flags." She stated, a confused, dissapointed look on her face.

"Weird." Edmund said. "The Lone Islands have always been Narnia's

"Suspicious," Drinian added.

"I say we get a landing party. Drinian?" Ashlana smiled when Edmund slipped into king mode, then frowned when she remembered Chain of Command.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian, then Lady Ashlana, on the Dawn Treader." Drinian wasn't comfortable saying this.

Edmund was put out. "Right"

"Hmmmm," Ashlana glared at the ocean ahead of her, then nudged Caspian in the side roughly with her elbow.

"Long boats," He sighed. "Pick some men and we'll go ashore, Drinian."

Edmund pulled Ashlana onto the shore, once the boat was docked. In turn, she smiled at him as she pulled Lucy out. Eustace refused help of any kind. He fell painfully hard against the stone steps.

"Are you sure he's related to them by blood?" Caspian whispered to the Lion-girl.

"No. I'm sure it was a mixup in documentation in their land." She grinned up at the King. Then she jumped and drew her sword as the clock tower gave a loud chime. She took a deep breath, smelling nothing in the air, and began to slowly walk into the city.

"Reepicheep," Capian turned to the mouse as he followed. "If we're not back by dawn, send a party."

"Right, your Majesty," He jumped back into the long boat.

"Think there's anything here?" Lucy asked Ashlana.

"There's something not good," She replied back, Keeping her position protective in front of the siblings. Edmund ignored the fact he wanted it to be the other way around. "I suppose we're going to find out."

The rest silently agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in. Shall we be going back?"

"Eustace SHUT UP!"

"Ash calm down."

"NO!"

"Ashlana,"

"Caspian."

"Shush. Want to come over here and gaurd...something?" Edmund called to Eustace, if only to start the quickly developing argument between his friends.

"Right! Very good! Very uh...logical, cousin!" Eustace ran over and stood before Edmund. Ashlana rolled her amber eyes. They walked to the large church like building in front of them. Then paused and looked back at Eustace, who looked a little hopeless. Caspian cast a look at Edmund, and pulled a dagger out and handed it to the boy.

Eustace stared at it as if he didn't know what it was, the looked at Caspian.

"I've got it, I've got it." He began to turn away, then looked back. "Don't worry."

"Oh my god we're doomed!" Ashlana didn't like the way this Island affected her.

Once in the church, she immediately walked to a podium in the middle. She looked at it in shock. It was a book of names and numbers, some of them crossed out. She flipped a few pages. There were hundreds of names.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked from beside here.

"Why are they crossed out?" Edmund added.

Lucy ran her fingers down the right margin. "It looks like some kind of fee."

Realization set in and Ashlana and Caspian looked at eachother horrified as they had come to the same conclusion.

"Slave Traders." The words were emphasized by a loud clang as the traders jumped down from the ceiling. Edmund, Lucy and Ashlana pulled out their swords, and Caspian shot them with his cross-bow.

Then, a very girl-like squeal echoed through the church, and they turned to see Eustace in the arms of a trader with the dagger Caspian had given him held at his throat.

"SEE!" Ashlana groaned. With no hope, she tossed the sword in her hands down. A trader grabbed her and pulled her away from Lucy and Edmund.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you all make like the girly over there and drop your weapons." The trader ordered.

"LIKE A GIRL?" Even in danger, Eustace was still complaining.

Lucy was the first to drop her weapon, then Caspian. Finally Edmund, as he glared at his cousin.

"Eustace," He growled. He had put them in even more danger. He'd put Ashlana in more danger.

"Put irons on 'em!" The seemingly leading trader said. Large iron hancuffs were harshly thrown on Ashlana's wrists. They grabbed Lucy next.

"Get off of me!" She struggled.

"You insolent fools! I am your KING!"

"Take these two to the Market." He pointed to Eustace and Lucy. "The two men to the dungeons."

He took a long look at Ashlana, who glared back at him, her eyes dancing with fire and unspoke threats that would get carried out if any of the Pevensies were hurt.

"And this beautiful one to my personal quarters." He smiled a yellow-toothed smile and walked away towards behind the boys. That sentence made Edmund struggle harder then he had been before, trying to get to his girls. He almost got free too, if it hadn't been for the trader that punched him in the face.

"Ed! You'll pay for that!" Ashlana pitched forward, the grip of her trader slipping from her shoulders to her wrists chained behind her back. He gave a mighty tug and just managed to pull her back to him.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of them." He smiled another sikening grin at Ashlana.

Ashlana was shoved violently onto a bed with red sheets with stains on it she didn't care to know about. She continued to glare at the man in front of her. She had no doubt what he wanted her for.

"So," He sneered. "The great Ashlana, Huh?" He laughed. "No father here, now is there. No roring in to save the day." He began to de-robe. Ashlana began to pull on the middle chains on the cuffs, calling on her father for strength.

"May I suggest you not do this. I shall be quite angerd when I get out of this."

"But you see, my dear, you won't get out of this. That boy and that King. If they aren't sold, or if they struggle too much(and I believe the boy will) they'll be sacrificed to the mist."

"That Eastern Evil has reached the Lone Islands?" She jumped violently as the man slid his hand up her thigh, and to her pants. She didn't like this. 'Father, please help me.'

_'Give me a reason, My Warrior.'_

'What?'

_'A reason you wish to stay pure.'_

'I do not love this man!'

_'And who is it that you love?'_

'Father I do not know yet!' Ashlana was becoming confused, and aggravated, as this beast of a man was slipping his hand up her shirt to her Breasts.

_'Well then My Warrior, Who do you feel you could love in the future?'_

'I...Perhaps. Father must I?'

_'Yes Child. Realize it, and I will save you. Or perhaps he will.'_

Ashlana shook her head. She man rose her shirt and began to lean down.

"EDMUND!" She shouted the first name she thought of as loudly as she could. The shout was enhanced by a roar in her mind and by the door splintering in half as someone kicked it in. Edmund burst in an tackled the man off of her. He slammed his fist into the mans nose, and they both were satisfied by the crunch it made. But a broken nose wasn't enough for Edmund. Not for what this disgusting excuse of a man had just tried to do. He continued until he had beat this man within an inch of his life.

"Stay off of her." He spit on the pathetic lump and crossed the room to Ashlana and hugged her tightly. He was disturbed she wasn't crying over what happend, but he knew she was strong. He pulled her shirt down just before Caspian came in.

"We freed the slaves." He noticed the bloody man on the floor. "What happened."

"He-" Ed began.

"Nothing. Nothing happend. I'm fine." Ashlana threw a pleading look at them both, begging them not to ask. They complied, and Caspian unlocked her cuffs. She thanked him quietly, staring at Edmund. He dropped his forehead to hers, vowing not to leave her for a while.

They were walking back to the Docks, Edmund having his hand held tightly in Ashlana's(And squeezing back, just as hard as she), they met up with a man, Rhince, who explained about his wife being taken by the mist, and how he was a good sailor.

Caspian looked at Ashlana. She shrugged. She really was going to have to shar Edmund's hammok now. She blushed at the thought.

Ashlana watched curiously, as a little girl ran up. She wanted to go with them. Rhince said no, asking if he'd even not come back. She'd shook her head. He kissed her forehead, and Ashlana couldn't help but imagining a little copy of her having the same conversation with an older, but still stupid handsome. 'Stop it, Ashlana.' She scolded halfheartedly.

"My Lord, My Lord!" Someone, who Ashlana recognized as Lord Berne, came up holding an extreamly old Golden Age, Narnian Sword. He explained how Caspian's father had given him the sword for safe-keeping, and Lord Berne kept it in a cave since the slave traders arrived. He then gave the sword to Caspian.

"Thank You, Lord Berne. I shall return your Citizens." Caspian began walking back to the boat, then paused. "Edmund," He handed the sword to the younger King.

Edmund held it up, and Ashlana smiled fondly at him.

For the next few days, Ashlana sat with Edmund and helped him clean his sword. She talked with Lucy, and listend to Eustace complain. It sounded boring, but she was having fun. Except for the nights. During the nights, she had nightmares. Always about what could have happened on the Lone Islands. She dreamed Edmund didn't get there in time. She dreamed sometimes that he'd been killed by the man, and then the man would just continued while she stared into the once warm brown eyes of Edmund Pevensie. She woke up screaming everytime, and she couldn't ever go back to sleep afterwards.

Edmund had taken to holding her at night. It seemed to hold off the screaming. But not the crying, and it was tearing him up inside. He hated seeing her like this. She was flinching away whenever a man other then he or Caspian went to touch her. Eustace liked to poke fun at this, grabbing her by the hips and making her scream. One night, he went too far.

Edmund had been asleep. It was a deep sleep too, so he supposed it was only the feeling of the feeling of not having Ashlana next to him that woke him up. He couldn't really see. He was still groggy when he heard it.

"EDMUND!" The scream was the same he'd heard the day this all started. "EDMUND!"

He shot up, as did Caspian, Tarvos and Reepicheep. But Edmund reached the door first. She was pushed onto the steps, with Eustace strattling her hips laughing.

"What the hell, Cousin?" Edmund shoute, grabbing the ignorent boy by the shoulders and pulling him off of his now sobbing Ashlana, shoving him into Tarvos, who planned to rough him up a bit later if Caspian would allow it.

"Oh come off it! She's faking!"

"Eustace!" Caspian shouted. "Get to bed! Now!" His voice was thundering.

"But she's-"

"NOW!" Everyone yelled at him. Edmund leaned down and scooped Ashlana in his arms, taking her spot on the steps and holding her close. He gave Caspian a look. The King nodded back, and ushered everyone to give them privacy.

"Shh," Edmund soothed. He could feel her sobbing pull on his heart, and chook with anger. "I'm here. I've got you. He's gone. The one that's done this to you has probably died from the beating I gave him." She half laughed at this. "You're safe with me."

Her crying slowly turned to soft sniffles. She looked up at him, and he noticed her eyes had turned bright yellow from her tears. She was so beautiful.

"Thank you, Edmund."

"You're staying with Lucy," He ordered.

"No. I won't be able to get through the nights without you." She dropped her head down to his shoulder, her breath fanning against his neck.

"Eustace-"

"Will cease to be a hindence to me tonight, my King." He loved it when she called him that, it sent shivers down his spine. He began tracing paterns on her knee, which he could see with her night dress riding up the way it was. He could feel a blush go across his cheeks.

"Ed..." His fingers had mooved up, unknowingly hitting a sensitive area on the underside of her thigh. Her voice had changed, it was more sensual now. But he stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it." She looked up at him. He looked at her lips, and licked his own.

"It's...okay," She began leaning up slowly, her mouth getting closer to his own. 'Centimeters,' She thought.

"Excuse me your-OH sorry!" They snapped back and looked at the wide eyed Reepicheep in front of them.

"W-What Reep?" Edmund asked.

"We've punished the undignified scoundrel."

"Good!" Edmund Looked at the girl in his lap. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with Lu?"

Ashlana held onto him tighter, and snuggled closer to him. He sighed, and picked her up, laying her in their hammok and holding her close.

The next day was quite eventful. Reepiceep caught Eustace stealing Rations, and they had an all out duel on deck, which made Ashlana laugh. Eustace accidently knocked over a barrel, and out fell something quite strange.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the little girl from the Lone Islands. Rhinces Daughter.

"Look!" Lucy had noticed too.

"Gael?" Rhince was shocked "What are you doing here?"

The poor girl looked about to cry. Rhince sighed.

"Come here," He pulled his daughter into a hug. Drinian suddenly approached with a not so happy look on his face.

"Well." He let a small smile slip. "Looks like we have an extra crew member," He handed her the orange Reepicheep and Eustace had been fighting over. Gael took it with a smile.

Lucy stood in front of Gael with her hands on her hips.

"Welcome aboard!" She smiled happily at the little girl.

"Your Majesty," Gael gave a small curtsy.

"Call me Lucy. Come on," And so Lucy took the girl under her wing instantly.

The Dawn Treader soon came upon more land.

"Seems uninhabited." Caspian said.

Ashlana shook her head. "Everything is not always as it seems. If the Lords followed the mist East they must have stopped here at this Island."

"Could be a trap," Drinian, as per usual, was suspicious.

"Or maybe hold answers," Edmund retorted, then remembered chain of command. "Caspian?"

"We'll spend the night ashore, then look around in the morning. Ash?"

"Sounds like a plan Your Highness. I'm going as a lion though. I need to stretch my uh...tail." She laughed, and Edmund decided he liked it far better then the crying he was now used to heaing.

"Okay. Drinian, you know what to do." At these words, Ashlana changed into the golden lioness. Edmund couldn't help running a hand through the soft fur, and her back arched in pleasure. The boy doesn't know what he does to her. It was crazy. He drove her to insanity!

It was dark. Ashlana was curled comfortably between Edmund and Lucy. She wasn't sleeping, but her eyes were closed. She could hear every little thing. The reason she couldn't sleep is because this Island had a familiar scent, that she just couldn't place. She wanted to figure it out, and so she refused to sleep until she did.

Then she heard thumps. Loud footfalls treking all over the camp. She kept her eyes closed and lay perfectly still.

"I think they brought a pig!" Something whispered loudly. Eustace was snoring so loud no one else would hear them.

"This one's Female!" A different voice whispered. Next to Lucy. Ashlana caught a huge whiff of that scent again as a thing walked passed her.

'Oh god! Dufflepuds, ew!' Now she remembered.

"So's this one." Okay, They've found Gael, then.

"That is one big kitty!" Ashlana was slightly put off at that. She was NOT that big. She only came up to Edmunds pec's in this form! Oh...

"It's asleep. This one reads." The one near Lucy said.

"Take her!" A whole new voice announced. She heard the feet mooving away quickly and run through the bushes. She couldn't hear Lucy anymore.

Ashlana got up and ran, following them quicly, leaving a path for the others to take once they woke up.

When Caspian did wake up, He noticed a missing Lioness right away, as well as the massive footprints all around the camp.

"Ed." He shook the other King. "ED! Wake up."

Edmund groaned and sat up. "What?" He yawned.

"Look." Caspian pointed.

"Where are Lu and Ash?"

"I don't know."

"Lucy? LUCY, ASH?" Edmund was quickly becoming frantic.

"Wake up everyone GET UP!" Drinian had woken as well.

"We gotta find them." Edmund said. Everyone raced in the direction of Ashlana's paws and claw marks.

They ran into the Dufflepuds. After getting beat by invisible fiends, they noticed something very strange. The invisible 'Frightening Creatures' were visible now, and not very frightening at all. In fact, they were really quite ugly, and funny looking. When the Dufflepuds looked down when the humans weren't quite so intimidated, they noticed they were visible.

Edmund pulled out his sword and pointed it at the Cheif Dufflepud's fat nose.

"Where are my sister and girlfriend you little pipsqueak?" He didn't catch his slip-up, and no one cared to tell him.

"Now, calm down," Cheif tried to reason.

"WHERE?"

"Tell 'im cheif"

"Better tell him!"

"Yeah"

"They're in the mansion!" The cheif shouted.

"WHAT mansion?" Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge, beautiful mansion appeared.

"Ohhhhhhh...That mansion."

Eustace burst from the bushes.

"I wish you all stop leaving me behind!" He noticed the new creatures surrounding his cousin and kidnappers. "This place keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

"Weird? He callin' us weird?"

The Dufflepud that spoke didn't get an answer, because the Mansion door opened and Lucy, an old man, and Ashlana filed out.

"THE OPRESSOR!" Cheif yelled. All the Dufflepuds began hopping but did not leave yet.

"And the Kitty, cheif! Don't forget the Kitty

"I AM NOT A KITTY DAMN IT!" Ashlana roared, and the Dufflepuds screamed. "Can a Kitty do that?"

"Ours can," Reepicheep called and Ashlana scowled at her mouse friend.

"Your Majesty's" The old man bowed.

"Caspian and Edmund..."Lucy began.

"This is Coriakin. This is his Island."

"Or so he THINKS! You've wronged us Magician!"

Coriakin began walking slowly towards the Dufflepuds, Lucy and Ashlana following at a short distance.

"I've not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own good!"

"That's oppressive"

"OPRESSOR!" Cheif wailed.

"Begone!" Coriakin tossed white stuff at them and they hopped away saying something about a spell.

"Was that lint?" Ashlana sneezed. Coriakin laughed. Edmund took his place next to her instantly. The wise magician took note.

"Yes but don't tell them that." the two began walking away, towards the door again. Edmund and Lucy followed.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds," Coriakin and Ashlana replied, perfectly in synch.

"Oh, of course, silly me." He rolled his eyes. and began to follow.

Inside, Coriakin rolled out a huge map of this World.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Everyone paused and looked at Eustace. "Well for a make-believe map of a make-believe world!" Ashlana rolled her huge amber eyes and lay at Edmund's feet.

"That sword you carry. There are six others." Coriakin pointed at Edmund

"You've seen them?"

"I have."

"Did they pass through here?" Caspian asked.

"Indeed."

"Where's they go?" Ashlana yawned, cleaing her paw. Edmund swallowed hard as he imagined other places he'd like to see that tounge. He shook his head to clear the image before he had a problem he couldn't take care of here.

"Where I sent them, Lioness," The map moved, and he pointed to a blue star in the middle, above an Island. "Ramandu's Island. Follow the blue star to get there. You must find all seven swords and lay them down at your Father's Stone Table. But beware. You are all about to be tested."

"How," Lucy asked and Ashlana sat up at this.

"Evil will do anything in its power to stop you from laying down all seven swords. It will even go so far as to twist the love you have for a person into near insatable lust." He looked back at Edmund and Ashlana as he said that. "You must be strong."

He picked up the map and it magially rolled back up.

"You must go. However, Ashlana, a good Lion friend gave this to me recently. He said to give it to you the next time you saw me. I can't for the life of me figure out what it is, however he said you know what it is for." Coriakin waited for her to become human before he held up an object. It was it was black. That's all anyone saw before she snatched it up and stormed away with a very red face.

"Go now," Coriakin laughed. "For your quest is now a long one."

It was raining hard, now that they were out at sea. It was late, but Edmund, Caspian, and Ashlana couldn't sleep.

**Girly.**

The voice of Ashlana's nightmares(Which she hadn't had since that episode with Eustace) woke her from her sleep, cuddled against Edmund. She opened her eyes, and there he was, standing in a smokey green cloud.

**I'll get you girly. But don't worry. It'll feel Sooooooooo gooood! **He laughed insanely, and Ashlana gasped, rolling off the hammock onto the ground with a thud. She covered her face with her arms.

Suddenly Edmund gasped. He pointed his sword at nothing. He looked behind him and saw Lucy, lowering his sword, then turning back and raising it again. Then he sighed, pulled Ashlana back up to lay, hyperventalating on his chest. He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed, having found out skin to skin contact calmed her down.

"Let me guess." Edmund said before Caspian woke with a shout.

"Bad dreams?" Ashlana finished. Lucy nodded. "Something is messing with us."

They all camped out on the floor that night.


	7. Chapter 7 MATURE CONTENT!

"Wow. This place is...really...nice?" The Island they were on now was currently dead. Nothing was ANYWHERE. It was so weird, but Ashlana wasn't one to mock a place her father created.

"I think the Lords stopped here after all!" Caspian said. He pointed to a crevice, with a rope going down it.

"What's down there?" Edmund asked.

"Let's find out." Ashlana grinned and jumped gown without the rope. She didn't need it.

"You better use that rope, Ed," She called up to him. She got a 'Yeah, Yeah' in reply.

She looked around, noticed a glint of gold, and walked over to a deep pool of water. She saw the shield next to a statue and realized he was one of the seven. She spotted the sword and was about to reach in and get it when a roar in her head spoiled her plan.

_'No, my warrior. Danger. Don't touch it!' _

'Alright, Father.'

Edmund stepped up next to her.

"The sword. Don't touch the water."

Edmund looked at her strange but pulled his sword out of it's sheath and tried to pull it out. He got it, and lifted it out carefully.

"Here," Caspian and Lucy had appeared. Caspian grabbed the sword.

"Poor fellow," Lucy mumbled. "Probably didn't know what hit him."

"Maybe." Edmund got a strange look in his eye, which Ashlana didn't like. "Or maybe he wwas on to something." He grabbed a shell and dipped it in the pool. It turned to gold instantly.

"W-what are you satring at?" Lucy asked, taking a step closer to Ashlana, who had gotten into that protective stance again.

"Lucy," His voice was different, tempted, Ashlana realized bitterly. "We could be so rich."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian told him.

"Says who?"

"My father," Ashlana said darkly.

Edmund's head whipped towards her.

"And who is He to say so? So far, he's been like you! USELESS!"

Lucy gasped. Caspian drew his blade.

"Wow, Edmund. Never thought you would be tempted to say something so spitefule. Especially to someone who loves you."

Those words snapped him out of that trance, and he threw the shell in the water, and turned back around only to see she was gone, Lucy and Caspian both staring at him like 'Nice dipshit.'

Ashlana ran until she couldn't anymore. And suddenly, she was grabbed, and lifted into the air. She twisted and saw a great dragon, holding her. But she wasn't scared. She had a feeling it wouldn't hurt her. It flew over a gorge, and she saw it; I AM EUSTACE in large, flaming letters. Her eyes widened and he looked down at her sadly.

He her in the valley with the treasure, with Caspian, and grabbed Edmund instead.

"Edmund!" Caspian tried to warn him, but Eustace already grabbed him.

Minuets later, they all stood on the beach. It was awkward though, because Edmunds hurtful words still hung in the air around the four royalties. He tried to apologize many times, but she just wouldn't listen. Eventualy he gave up. She'd come to him. And so she did. It was late, everyone was asleep, and Edmund had moved far from the other's sight, but made sure Ashlana saw where he went.

She walked over there and plopped right down between his hips.

He woke up and reaced to get his sword but she pinned him down by the wrists.

"Ash?" Her eyes were dark. She leaned dowm and Kissed him, hard on the lips. It was so unexpected, he didn't kiss back until her lips had left his and were tugging on the tip of his ear.

"Why?" She growled. She was going to get some answeres. It helped that she'd gone into heat recently. She was glad she's brouth the collar. "Why do you think I'm useless?"

He was right when he thought of how he's feel if she'd ever growl in his ear. It sen shivers down his spine and a jolt of pleasure to another part of his anatomy.

"I-I didn't mean it, Ash, I swear."

Her face was in front of his again, noses touching.

"Why say it, if you didn't mean it?" She took his bottom lip between her teeth, and bit enough to draw blood.

"The pond. The mist. It was tempting me."

Ashlana kissed down his chin, down to his Adam's Apple and closed her lips over it. Edmund swallowed hard, now glad he'd chosen to sleep so far away.

"Is it what you wanted? The riches?" She nipped his neck.

"I thought I did."

"But did you?" She again lifted her head to look at him.

"No, Love," He sighed when she applied some pressure to his hips, connecting their centers for a moment, a reward for adressing her as such. Her hand slid up his shirt, and he gasped. She was cold. It felt good.

"What did you want?" She scratched his stomach with her bitten down nails. He gasped again.

"I-I'm not sure." Her hand froze. "Not sure I should say it. I'll be uncomfortable." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back sharply. He moaned quietly.

"Say it."

"I shouldn't." She pulled again.

"You really should. I don't want to rip this beautiful head of hair off."

"I want you, Ash. I realized after I said it that I want you."

"Me?" She smirked and soothed his now tingling scalp with gentle strokes. He sighed when she yanked his shirt over his head.

"God, yes, you."

"Hmmm." She stood and crossed her arms, making Edmund look at her helplessly. "Do you love me?"

"Christ, yes." He nodded just to be sure she understood.

"How much?" She placed her hands at the bottom of her sailor shirt.

"So very, very fucking much, Ashlana." She grinned down at him and pulled her shirt off, taking the collar out of her pocket. She straddled him again, and placed the collar on his stomach.

"Good, then you will have no problem proving it. Mark me as yours."

"What?"

"Bite me, hard, and put that collar necklace on me." She explained. He gulped, and pulled her down, chest to chest. They both gasped at the contact. Edmund rolled them over, and let the lust take over for only a moment.

He kissed her lips, deeply, passionately.

"I love you," He murmered against her lips. "I truly am sorry."

"Bite me," She threw her head back as he trust his hips into hers.

"In a moment, Love. Let me apologize first." He moved his lips to her stomach, just above the begining of her pant line. He traced that line carefully with his tounge, before trailing it upwards, his hands traveling down. They slipped past her pantline and stopped, just there.

"Edmund," she sighed. "Do something, or bite me."

"Patience is a virtue." But he still obliged her. His fingers went to her most sacred place, finding her hot and moist. He pressed hard on her clit, slipping a finger, then two, into her. He watched her face, the way it contorted in pleasure from just his touch. She began panting as he began to set a slow pace with his fingers. He kept the pressure on her clit, feeling her heartbeat through it.

"Faster," She whined quietly. "Please, My King." She gasped as he suddenly pitched foreward and bit her on the neck, moving his fingers faster and pressing her clit harder still.

"Again," He groaned. "Call me that again."

"M-my King." She whispered. She began thrusting into his hand, moving her knee between his legs in time to his fingers. He moaned. "I can bring you to orgasm as well. Bite me again, My King. Harder still."

He did, hard enough, he left a bruise. He grabbed her knee and held it still, grinding in it hard. He came hard into his pants. He did soon after, giggling madly, her heat sated some what.

"We've made a mess of you, it seems. Put the collar on, and then I'm yours," She kissed him again. He pulled back, and took the black collar, which he realized must have been what Coriakin gave her. He clipped it in place, and the clasp seemed to melt away. "Now only you can take it off. I can now travel from Narnia to your world, and back again, but it can only be I as Narnia shall always need me. But...I am yours. eternally. I shall age until you stop aging, as you will age until I stop."

"I love you." Edmund pulled his shirt over his head. "I love you more in my clothes."

"As I love you," She smiled. "We should sleep now, Edmund."

He nodded, throwing his arm around her waist and holding her to him, happily drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8 MORE MATURE CONTENT

A/N: iMaryE! Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm glad you like the story, so I'm updating it just for you!

Edmund and Ashlana both woke up to Gael and Lucy shouting about the blue star, which was, in fact, shining in the sky. Edmund and Ashlana looked at each other, and quickly dressing in the right clothing, before hurrying to the long boats.

The wind had stopped. Ashlana was constantly tensed, Edmund noticed it. He guessed she thought something was going to jump from the water and eat him and Lucy. He eventually became fed up with the tense atmosphere that surrounded her. He formulated a plan to calm her down a little.

"Come on, Ash," He took her hand, and tugged her to him gently. He pulled her down into the men's quarters, and locked the door.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" She asked when he sat her down and sat behind her. He ran his hands up her arms, and to her shoulders.

"You're too tense, it worries me." He began massageing her shoulders. He smiled when he felt her begin to melt under his fingers. He began to test his waters. He knew she was still in heat. They hadn't had actual sex.

"Edmund, don't start something you won't finish..." She warned carefully.

"I intend to finish it." He mumbled, taking her shirt off. He pressed his lips to the back of the collar. She rolled her eyes, then turned to face him.

"You sure about that, my King," He groaned quietly.

"You know what that does to me." She grinned up at him, and rolled him onto the hammock. Oh, she knew, and she planned to use that to her advantage.

"No My King," she leaned down and captured his lips. "What does it do to you?"

"I refuse to say," Edmund tried to lean up and kiss her, but she pulled back.

"This again?" She yanked his hair. "What does it do to you?"

"Oh, God," He sighed. He liked that too. He wouldn't answer, though, as he enjoyed the teasing. Ashlana sighed and pulled his shirt off. This would take a while, she guessed. He placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart racing.

"Your body gives your answer away, My King." His heart skipped a beat, and his arms circled her waist.

"But you want me to verbalize it. I refuse to say."

"So I've heard," She smiled fondly. Then she frowned. She didn't want him to leave Narnia after this. He had to, she knew this.

"Ash?" He sat up and began to speak, but her lips on his, slow and passionate, cut him off. She'd make the best of the time now. He sighed happily, and lay back again, pulling her down to lay on him.

Edmund lightly licked her bottom lip, pleading to be let in. She opened her mouth, and allowed his tounge to enter. Their tounges began a dance, moving in time to the pounding of their hearts. He moved down, kissing her shoulders, and biting down gently.

Ashlana gasped quietly, pulling a groan out of Edmund. He flipped them carefully, so as not to toss them off the hammock. He travled slowly to her breasts. He looked at her and saw her eyes closed in blissful anticipation. He took that as a good sign and took her right nipple in his mouth, bringing his hand up and cupping her left.

"Oh, Edmund," She moaned.

He licked her nipple, biting until it was a perfectly pebbled nub. He then moved and gave her left the same treatment, before going back down again. He peppered kisses across her skin until he reached her belly button. He licked inside that before moving on. He hooked his thumbs into her pants, sliding them down her curvy legs, along with her underwear.

"Are you sure," He asked, not daring to look farther then her stomach.

"I told you not to start something if you didn't intend to finish it, Edmund. So finish it."

He looked deep into her eyes for a minute, seeing the passion and fire in them, before standing and taking off the remainder of his own clothed. He blushed while her eyes scanned over him.

"Perfect," They uttered at the same time. Edmund lay with her again, taking her knees and seperating them. He placed his lips at her center, licking gently, tasting something so wonderful he began salvating.

"Ed!" She groaned, when his tounge swept over her clit, which was swollen, and he could once again feel her pulse through it. It made him throb in need. He brought one hand to her ass, squeezing delicately, while the other held her legs open. He was becoming move and more wanton, the louder her cries became. He slipped his tounge into her, and she covered her mouth to stop the scream that ripped from her throat. She had on hand on Edmunds shoulder, her nails digging deep cresant shaped gashes in his skin.

Then Edmund felt it; the tightening of Ashlana's inner muscles. She was going to come. And when she did, she cried his name to the ceiling, eyes shut tight and back arching so far he feared she would break. He sat quietly, but uncomfortable, as she gathered herself.

Ashlana looked up at him, lust still evident in her eyes.

"You've got a _big_ problem, my King." She stated in a teasing tone as she kissed him, taking his rather long shaft in her hand. She swallowed his moan, then pulled back.

"Don't come, just yet."

"You're gonna do that to me?" Edmund was in disbelief.

"Think of it as punishment for not answering me." She giggled. She stroked him from tip to base.

"Oh, Sweet Mother of Aslan," Edmund's head fell back in pleasure.

"Careful, Love, that's my grandmother you're talking about,"

"Please," He sighed. She smiled at how he was coming undone, and stoked again, ever so lightly. Edmund tensed, wanting to listen to her order of not to come.

Ashlana cupped his balls in one hand, pumoing his shaft quickly. Edmund was begging quietly, needing the release. He even mentioned the the things she did to him, just by calling him her King.

She smiled proudly at him when he jerked quite violently, obviously fighting the orgasam building up.

"Alright," She told him, and she nearly cried as he came immedatly, his face contorted in such pleasure, she was honored to be the cause of it. When Edmund was finished coming, he pulled her down next to him, not quite sure when he'd ended up laying down, but glad he was because he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay sitting up after that.

He caught sight of her still dripping core and groaned as he became hard all over again.

"Edmund," Ashlana suddenly lay on top of him, straddling his hips, causing him to close his eyes at the contact of their centers.

"What?" He gasped as she kissed his ear.

"Fuck me." She growled. That sent him back over the edge, as he grabbed her hips and led her onto him carefully forcing himself inside.

They both held their breath as they finally truely became one, savoring the moment, both hearing the distant roar in the back of their minds. Then Ashlana shifted, and started the slow pace, showing Edmund she was calling the shots again. He didn't mind. She rode him hard, bringing him close, before stopping and going slow just before he came. She repeated this process several times, and soon had him begging under her.

"Oh, Sweet Daughter of Aslan,"

"Oh so now you're talking about me! I don't know whether to be insulted of flattered," She half laughed, half panted.

"God, Ash. I love you so much. So fucking much please, please, please! PLEASE," He begged.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Let me come, babe, please," Ashlana looked down into his eyes, and saw the beautiful brown orbs shining with tears. He loved her that much, and was that desperate, that he was about to cry.

Ashlana began to work harder, determined to fall off the edge before him. His breathing sped up, and he began assisting her, slamming her down harder and faster onto him, until he had her gasping. She gave a shout, and he stiffened when she came around him. The tightness constricting him making him fall off that edge with her. They lay in silence, listening to their breathing even out. Edmund looked down at her and saw her staring at the door in concentration, before he heard the lock on the door click, signalling it as unlocked. She pulled the covers over them, snuggling into Edmund and tossing an arm over his chest.

"Caspian better not have anything to say about this. I'll Keelhaul his ass." Ashlana mumbled, before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlana was awakened by Edmund shaking her gently.

"Come on, Love," He gave her one more good shake. "Up!"

"Ed what is it?" Ashlana strectched. Edmund immedately covered her bare chest with his arm.

"Eustace got us to Ramandu's Island! It was brilliant!" He held up a Narnian Battle dress. "You need to get dressed, but would you let me?"

Ashlana took one look at his deep, hopeful brown eyes, and knew she couldn't resist him.

"Fine," She smiled as his face lit up.

He quickly slid the dress over her head, with it falling to her knees, he turned her around, taking his time lacing it up, and wraping his arms around her waist when he finished.

"Edmund, Promise me something?" Ashlana turned her head to look at him.

"Anything," He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't-don't fall for Ramandu's daughter." She turned around to take his face gently in her hands. "I'm unsure if I can take it."

"Stop." Edmund demanded. He placed his fingers at the begining of the collar and traced a line to the last black jem. "You said this binds us together. And even if it didn't, I wouldn't have done what we did last night if I didn't intend to make it as long term as I possibly can. It signifies that you are mine. And that I'm yours. Forever. You mate for life, my lioness."

She sighed and place her head on his chest, as he pulled her to him tightly to him.

"Let's hope you still feel that way when you meet her." She chuckled darkly. "She's the gaurdian of my Father's table and she's jealous. I've yet to figure that out."

Ashlana pulled away.

"Let's go, shall we?" She asked, then paused, looking as if she was going to be sick. She looked up at Edmund before bolting. He found her leaned over the rail of the Dawn Treader, breathing heavilly, Lucy rubbing her back getly.

"Lu?" Lucy jumped, then turned back to Ashlana as she began throwing up again.

"Ash, I think maybe you should stay..." Lucy trailed off.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm just-" She cut herself off as she vomited again.

"You're staying." Edmund tried to pull her to the room, but she looked at him pleadingly. He had a feeling she didn't want to leave him with Ramandu's daughter. "Fine. But you WILL stay near me,"

Ashlana nodded, too weak to fight.

"Come on." Edmund held her hand.

Everyone was staring at the table.

"Food," Tarvos grumbled.

"Wait," Drinian ordered, annoying his hungry crew. Ashlana took a seat a the head of the table, Puting the crown that was sitting there on and turning her eyes to the sky and waiting for the wretch to show herself.

"These three are Lords," Caspian said, pointing at the rings.

"I wonder why they died." Lucy wondered.

"Dad doesn't like when they threaten each other." Ashlana mumbled. "And they're asleep Lu. Not dead."

"She's right. They're breathing, look." Edmund pointed at the beards, moving with their intake and exhales of air.

"Wait to be invited to eat, Tar," Ashlana pointed at the minotaur, not taking her eyes off the sky. And sure enough, down came the bright blue light of Lillandil, Ramandu's daughter.

_'Do not get jealous. You know it is a spell of the stars,'_ Aslan reminded gently in her head.

'I'm aware. Thank you for leaving the crown, father.' Ashlana smiled at the deep chuckle she heard in return. Ashlana noticed that they had laid six of the seven swords on the table and they were shining the same blue as the 'innocent' star.

"Look!" Lucy finally noticed Lillandil as well.

Lillandill landed next to Ashlana, casting a glance at her.

'You're pregnant, whore child,' Lillandil's real voice shown through Ashlana's head.

"NO I'M NOT!" Ashlana blushed as she glared up at the star.

"Yes, You are." She turned and saw that the Narnian's, minus Lucy and Edmund, who had a smitten look on his face. Ashlana groaned. She hated stars. "Arise, are you not hungry?"

"Yes, they're hungry, you insufferable little-" Aslan roared in warning for his daughter to shut her mouth. "Here," She grunted, shoving an apple at Tarvos. He grabbed it and paused, looking at Lillandil. "Oh. My. God." Ashlana face palmed.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"Lillandil, Crew of the Dawn Treader, Dawn Treader, this is Lillandil. Congradulations, she's our guide." Ashlana was fuming. Aslan chuckled in her head.

"You're a star?" Lillandil smiled at Caspian in response. "You are most beautiful."

A (fake) shocked look came over her face. "If it is a distraction, I can change form."

"NO!" Edmund and Caspian both jumped to stop her before she changed. Lucy looked worridly at Ashlana as she stood and stormed off.

She felt the world shift as soon as she was away from the table. She landed on her knees on the beautiful almost beach that was the gateway to her fathers country.

"My Warrior," Aslan sighed, as he placed his giant head next to her. "Lillandil is correct,"

"Bout the-" She cut off, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, about that. I will allow Edmund to stay in Narnia if he so wishes, but no one else."

"Father," Ashlana sighed, laying her face in his mane. "Father, I wish _all_ the Pevinsies to stay."

"And why do you wish this?" Aslan chuckled. He had a feeling he knew why.

"Narnia hasn't been in peace since them. One golden age, and it was under Peter's rule."

"But Susan has begun to stop believing," Aslan countered.

"She always believes a little bit. There are reminders of Narnia everywhere in their world. Plus, who wouldn't believe, with a man like Caspian still waiting here for her?"

Aslan laughed loudly, agreeing.

"We shall see, shall we not? No away with you." Eustace suddenly crashed heavilly on the sand, seventh sword embedded in his shoulder. "Your mate needs you!" He blew on his daughter, and she found herself in the birdsnest on the Dawn Treader, facing a...sea serpant?

"Oh WHAT THE HELL?" Ashlana reached for the sword at her side, Looking to see Edmund facing the mist, which was in the form of...the White Witch? "SERIOUSLY MAN?"

The Witch through her a glare, before looking at Edmund with false love in her eyes and on her face.

"Oh Edmund, What are you trying to prove? That you're a man? I can make you my king. Take my hand," The Witch reached out her hand.

Edmund looked like he was about to take it.

"Edmund NO!" Ashlana grabbed his hand. He looked down at her then back up at the witch. A cruel smirk came onto the Witches face.

"She doesn't love you, you know. She's going to let you walk away to your own world, and the second you do, she's going to tear that collar off and forget about you. I'll never forget you. Take my hand, and I'll make her your slave." Edmund turned angry eyes to Ashlana, turning back and reaching to the witch.

"Edmund, fine if you want to think I don't love you, Fine. Just know one thing," Ashlana pulled his face to look at her, and took his hand, placing his hand on her stomach. "Edmund I'm pregnant!"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Ashlana would have laughed at the way his eyes bulged out of his head, looking down at her.

"R-Really?"

Ashlana nodded, a slow smile creeping onto her lips. "Uh-Huh,"

"AH HAHA!" Edmund grabbed her and spun her in a circle. "Wait," He paused, looking serious. "It's mine?"

"No, It's Tarvos'" Edmund looked sad. "Oh wow, Ed. Bring your stupid face here, of course it's yours!" She kissed him deeply, feeling him smile. They both looked down at the Sword as it glowed Lillandil blue.

"Oh Eustace!" Ashlana laughed. She turned to look at the Sea Serpant. "Together, My King?"

Edmund grabbed her hand, closing it around the hilt of Peter's Sword, and wraping both his around it. Together they killed the Sea Serpant. The witch gave a mighty scream, knowing she'd finally lost for good.

Edmund Sheathed the sword and they climbed down. The spell was lifting, the people from the Lone Islands were reunited, and they could see Aslans Country.

"Lucy, Ash, Lucy! I'm a boy again! Look I'm a boy again." Eustace was heard calling. Reepicheep jumped in the water, proclaiming it sweet.

Ashlana soon sat in a boat with Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Eustace.

"So what did it feel like?" Edmund asked Eustace. "When Aslan turned back?"

Eustace got a distant face.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came. It kind of hurt, but it was a good pain; like when you pull a sore from your foot." Ashlana snorted at this.

"Yes. That's how it feels when I change. It's like fire burning in your chest."

"Yeah, exactly." Eustace smiled.

"My friends," Reepicheep inturrupted, giving a regal sweep of his arm before jumping down onto the white sand. "We have arrived."

They all began walking towards the magically rolling wave in the sky. Eustace looked over his shoulder and saw the lion following at a steady pace.

"Aslan?" Ashlana whipped around, leaving Edmunds side and stood in front of her father. She dropped to her knees and tangled her fingers throug his mane.

"Have we seen." She whispered.

Aslan laughed and nuzzled his daughter gently.

"In a moment." They pulled away, and Ashlana took her place next to her lover.

"Welcome, children. You have done well, very well indeed. Some things have happened that even I had not forseen." He looked at Edmund during this, and Edmund cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly.

"Do not be,"

"Aslan," Lucy began. "Is this your country."

"No, Dear One," Aslan pointed his nose at the wave. "My country lies beyond."

Caspian looked up and could just barely see mountains over the crest of the wave.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian turned to the lion again.

"That is something you can only find out for yourself, my friend," Ashlana said quietly. She placed a hand on her stomach, anticipation to hear what Aslan had to say about the Pevensies.

Caspian began to walk to the wave, running his hands in the water, before shaking his head and walking back.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked, throwing his arm over Ashlana's shoulders and holding her close, sensing her unease.

"I'm not sure my father would be very proud I threw away all he worked for." He stated simply. He looked at Aslan then Ashlana. "I promise to be a better king."

"You already are. Now," Aslan turned to his child with what could only be described as a smirk. "I have one last job for my Warrior before this adventure is over."

Ashlana stepped up.

"Actually," Reepicheep flinched as he inturrupted. "If I may, sire."

"Continue, mouse."

"I have dreamed of your country for many a year. I should hope to, perhaps, enter?"

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours."

"No matter how small the bearer," Ashlana giggled quietly.

Reepicheep smiled at the two greater beings. Lucy ran up to him and knelt on the sand.

"May I?" She smiled sadly.

"I suppose," Reepicheep nodded. "Just this-"

Lucy pulled him into a hug, inturrupting him. He smiled fondly. "Goodbye Lucy,"

"Goodbye Reep." The young queen sniffled, and backed up. Eustace immediately took her spot.

"Oh, Don't cry." Reepicheep said.

"I don't get it." Eustace muttered. "I won't see you again, will I?"

"What a wonderful puzzle you are, Eustace Scrubb. A true hero, and a magnificent friend." Reepicheep laughed sadly. He then turned and bowed to Ashlana and Aslan, then got into a little mouse sized boat, riding over the crest of the wave after throwing away his sword. He turned around and waved before dissapearing.

"I think its time to go now, Lu," Edmund told her. "And it's our last time, Isn't it?" He turned to the lion. Ashlana turned her pleading gaze upon him as well.

"That is what Ashlana's final job on this adventure is." Aslan chuckled. "Edmund Pevensie, The Just. Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant. You are staying in Narnia. Ashlana, the courageous is to retrieve Peter the Magnificent and Susan the Gentle from your world. And together, the six of you shall rule Narnia."

"Actually," Caspian paused. "That's a good idea. I can stay in the Lone Islands to insure the slave traders don't ever return, and restore it to it's former glory."

"A good idea indeed." Aslan nodded his great head.

"I think I should go home," Eustace stated. "But can I come back?"

"Narnia may have need of you in the future." Ashlana grabbed Eustace's hand, and Aslan roared. A portal appeared in the wave. Ashlana pointed at Edmund. "Go to the Cair. It's been rebuilt." Then she turned and walked into the portal with Eustace.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just so everyone knows, Ashlana's dresses resemble our own prom dresses. That's just the way she works. They give her a lot of movement. The dresses are specially made for her. Oh, and the Jems on her crown change color to match whatever color she happens to be wearing.

When Ashlana came out of the portal, she was no longer with Eustace. She was in a sitting room of a nicely sized cottage. She looked around. It didn't seem as if anyone was home. So, she did the most sensible thing she could.

She sat to wait.

When Peter arrived home from schooling, he opened the door to the cottage he shared with Diggory and saw a girl sitting on the couch. Her red hair sparked something in his heart. He hadn't been expecting to see her ever again.

"Ash?"

The girl looked up at him and stood, kissing his cheek and hugging him, knocking him out out of his shock.

"Hello Peter,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting," Way to be cryptic, Ash.

"For?" Peter suddenly jumped as the fire place widened to epic proportions. Ashlana pulled a golden crown out of thin air. 'My Crown' Peter realized. She handed it to him and pushed him forewards.

"That. Go. GO, PETE!" She laughed, "I have one more to scour America for. So go, your Majesty!"

Peter asked no questions, walking through the fire place and finding himself in his old, no, new room in Narnia.

Susan was a lot more difficult to get.

Ashlana was now begging.

"Oh, COME ON! Su, you can't be serious!"

"I'm serious Ashlana. I'm not going back. I've finally just gotten used to being home again."

"But Caspian-"

"Is way too young for me."

"He's older now!"

"And so am I."

"SUSAN! You have to come back!"

"What reason, Ashlana, is so important, that I need to go back to Narnia."

"Because. You will not know your niece or nephew if you don't, because they'll not ever be leaving lest it be for Archenland!" Ashlana sat on the bed and huffed at Susan, although hiding a grin cuz she knew she'd done it now.

"My-WHAT?"

"Niece. Or nephew. We're not sure which, yet."

"Edmund or Peter?" Susan began packing, and Ashlana smiled, hand on her stomach. She hoped it wasn't passing time in Narnia. She wanted to get home before Edmund and Lucy.

"Edmund,"

"When?"

"Two, perhaps three days ago."

"Oh my. Alright. I'm ready."

Ashlana pulled the silver crown with gold flowers out.

"Queen Susan, Kneel," Susan rolled her eyes, but did so anyways. Ashlana placed the crown on the head of the queen, bowing regally to her afterwards. She never was one to Curtsie. "To Narnia."

"To Narnia," Susan agreed. She hadn't packed clothes, but books and papers and pictures. She wasn't going to forget this time, at least. She watched, as Peter had, in amazement, as the fireplace grew. Ashlana took Susan gently by the arm and led her through, appearing on the other side.

The other side being Susan's room in Cair Paravel.

"But how-"

"Magic," Ashlana laughed. "Get dressed. As soon as Father get here with Edmund and Lucy, Narnia will be welcoming back it's Kings and Queens of old." She walked out of Susan's room, crossed the Hall of Royals, (where every Room of the Kings and Queens were located) and opened the door with the intricate A and E carved into the door.

She looked happily around the room. She crossed to the wardrobe and found it filled with dresses. She smiled happily and pulled out a blue dress along with blue flats. The Pevensies were being welcomed back, and it was a cause to celebrate. Ashlana quickly put the dres on, curling her long, firey hair, and carefully putting the crown on. Instantly the diamonds turned to sapphires.

She surrounded her amber eyes with black and blue khol. She didn't need anymore jewlery than the crown and the collar.

She left the room and began to walk down to the throne room. The four orriginal thrones had now become six. Caspian's throne had Telmarine arm rests, bald eagles. And then, next to Edmund and Peter's thrones, was Ashlana's, almost golden in the mid afternoon light.

"It's beautiful. But different." Peter's voice came from behind her. He walked up and stood next to her. He was reffering not only to the new bay window, but the city that the Cair now rested above.

"It is different, yes. There was no point in being stuck entirely in the past. The Narnian's wanted to feel safe again. Living so close to the Cair is the only thing I could do to offer them peace with the Telmarines." Ashlana nodded at the young faun children playing with the Telmarine children. "It worked."

"You've been helping Caspian then. Since the war."

"Yep." She turned and faced Peter. "He didn't need it. But I helped anyways."

"So...About High King..."

"Still you Pete," Ashlana laughed. "But Edmunds not going to like that."

"I suppose not."

Their moment of laughter was inturrupted in the form of a young faun, Tumnus' great, great grandchild(Seeing as fauns live for hundreds of years.).

"Lady, Your Higness, Sorry to inturrupt, but Sir Caralono is here." Ashlana groaned angrily.

"Who's that?"

"The faun or the fool?" Ashlana smiled at him, though it was now a bit forced.

"Both." Peter shrugged.

"The faun is Tally. She's Mr. Tumnus' Granddaughter. The Fool is the idiot who thinks he can court me. He's mistaken I'm proud to admit." She led Peter out of the throne room, and down the hallway. She pushed open a giant sized door so violently that it slammed against the frame, which was enforced with the Narnian equivilent of titanium for this specific reason.

It was a court room, Peter noticed. It was like the old one, with the exception of the two new thrones. Their titles were written above their specific throne, 'X' 'Magnificent,' 'Couragous' 'Just' 'Gentle' and 'Valient' in that order. Then there was a throne for every member of the Narnian council, and for each Ambassador from the surrounding lands. The seat for the Ambassador from the Lone Islands was filled buy a pug like man.

"Hello Caralono." Ashlana said regally, hardly casting the man a glance as she sat in her throne, Peter taking his seat to her left.

Caralono stood and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"My love,"

Peter snorted at the disgusted face Ashlana had as she wiped her hand on his tunic.

"Ugh. What are you here for, Caralono?"

"I was invited to welcome the Kings and queens of old back to Narnia. And to formally apologize for the events that occured on one of my Islands. I assure that the citizens have been dealt with accordingly."

"Too bad they were from Calormen," Came Tarvos' voice. The minotaur walked in with Drinian, and shoved the goon asside. "And the fact we killed them all. Your Majesty," He bowed to Peter.

"Tar!" Ashlana laughed. "You've all arrived back safely, then?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I hope you don't mind but Gael, Rhince and Heilen have asked to come and live in the City of the Cair, because of what partook on the Islands." Drinian kissed Ashlana's knuckles and Peter full out laughed as she did nothing about it this time.

"And Edmund and Lucy? I know Caspian is on the Lone Islands."

"Right. They are in their rooms, changing." Drinian, nodded.

"Excuse me." Ashlana quickly stood and walked away, shouting for Peter to follow. He had to run to keep up.

Aslana threw the door to their room open and pounced on Edmund as he was in the middle of buttoning his shirt.

"Edmund!" She kissed him soundly.

"Woah!" Peter started at this sight. Ashlana hadn't told him yet. She pulled away laughing.

"Well hello, Kitten," Edmund smirked. "Hello, Pete."

"When did this happen Ed?" Peter asked, gesturing to his brother's arm around the girls waist. Both grinned and shrugged.

"It's been in the making since that time with the witch in the How, I guess."

"Oh. Hey, wait, Ash. I thought you were the Holder of the wand. How'd Nikabrik and the followers of the Wand?" Peter had been thinking of that for a while.

"It was a rip-off." Ashlana smiled, going over to the wall and pressing on a stone. A safe opened up, and Ashlana pulled out the wand. It was still broken from when Edmund fought the Witch. It even still had his blood on it from when she stabbed him. All three flinched with the thought.

"So that's why she was in ice?" Edmund asked.

"Precisely" Ashlana quickly placed the wand back in the safe and it closed when she turned away. "It wasn't strong enough."

A knock came from the door behind Peter. He opened the door and was tackled by his youngest sister. Lucy laughed happily. Susan stood at the frame and smiled fondly.

"We need to go to the welcoming back," She annouced.

"Right," Ashlana grinned. "Come on, It's in the City Square." She grabbed Edmunds arm and began pulling him. Peter had his sisters on each arm. The City took up a cheer of "Long live the Kings and Queens! Long live The Great Lions!" as they walked in line through the cobblestone streets.

Edmund watched Ashlana carefully as she greeted each Narnian and several Telmarines by name.

"Edmund!" He turned to his right and saw Gael, who had called him, Rhince, and Heilen.

"Oh hello, Gael," Edmund smiled and picked the young girl up. "How are you fairing, finding a home in the city?" He asked Rhince.

"We have one. Drinian said he'd tell Ashlana we wanted to stay here. When he came back, he led us to a house right by the gates to the Castle!" Rhince pointed to a relatively large house next to the gates. It was made of the same sand colored stone that the entire City of the Cair was made of.

"Ashlana took a liking to you, then," Edmund smiled at Gael. He knew Ashlana liked the family. She liked almost anyone, and if it wasn't a good first impression, she'd give a second chance without a second thought. "Come, join the procession. I'm sure Lucy'd like to see you, Gael."

Gael ran right to Ashlana and Lucy when Edmund let her down. Ashlana had been introducing Lucy to Tally the Faun.

"Gael!" Lucy laughed. Peter and Susan stepped up next to Lucy.

"Peter, Susan, this is Gael. Gael, these are the rest of the Kings and Queens. Gael is one brave little girl, ya know?" Ashlana smiled.

"Your Majesties!" Gael curtsied.

"First names!" Lucy reminded.

"Right, sorry." Gael laughed as Edmund came up next to them with Gael's parents.

"My Love!" Came the voice that neither Peter nor Ashlana wanted to hear right at that moment.

'Here we go,' They both thought, casting each other a glance. 'Prepare for trouble.'


	11. Chapter 11

Caralono was on his knees at Ashlana's feet. The City suddenly went silent, and Edmund tensed up next to Ashlana. It seemed nobody liked this man, as everyones face seemed to drop into a scowl.

"What now?" Ashlana deadpanned. Edmund dropped his arm across Ashlana's shoulders, hand on the hilt of his sword. Ashlana noticed it was the sword he'd gotten from Lord Berne. Peter's own sword was at his hip, but the High Kind was in a similar stance to his younger brother.

Caralono suddenly stood and smacked Edmund's arm off of Ashlana's shoulder.

"Do not touch my woman, you cur!"

Ashlana snorted, Edmund fumed, the crowd gasped, Peter winced, Gael looked up at Lucy and whispered "What's a cur?" at which Lucy hused her quietly. Susan glared, and the rest of the Dawn Treader's crew just outright laughed.

"Who's your woman?" Asked Edmund stiffly. Ashlana rubbed his back awkwardly.

"Do not play daft with me, you sea dog." Caralono pulled Ashlana to him, and she had a look of 'WHAT THE FUCK' on her face.

"Excuse me?" Peter grabbed the man's wrist. "But I'm taking the girl out of the equation, for a moment." He squeezed until Caralono's grip was relinquished. Then he carefully pulled Ashlana away.

"Ew." She whispered to him. "Thanks."

"Yes, your Majesty! A brilliant idea! Best to keep the Lady away from the likes of these pirates." He pointed at Edmund and drew his sword. This made the Dawn Treader's crew crack up all over again.

"Oh my God, is he an idiot?" Asked Rhince, stiffiling a laugh.

"It's possible." Ashlana grinned. She climbed up and perched carfully on Tarvos' shoulder. "Because he obviously doesn't see that crown on Edmund's head."

Edmund cast his siblings a look. Peter shrugged. Susan and Lucy both gave him a look that said 'Defend your woman, you idiot!' Edmund pulled his sword out and twirled it expertly in his hand.

"So the dog has learned a few tricks at sea, has he?"

"Wow, he's really playing up this sea dog thing, isn't he?" Asked Tally quietly to Ashlana. The girl looked down at her Faun friend and nodded.

"He's not very original. Also not very smart."

"More then a few," Edmund smirked.

_'I trust you will take care of this if it get dangerous, my daughter?'_

'Of course father.'

"I'm setting some ground rules. There are children around. There shall be no killing, no maiming and no blood. Am I understood?"

"Course Ash,"

"DO NOT SPEAAK TO MY LADY, YOU COW!"

"The hell?" Ash giggled. "Ed's skinnier then you. And I'm not your lady." She shook her head. "Oh well. GO!"

Caralono made the first move. Big mistake. Edmund blocked easily enough, and began the same Complicated series of attacks he used on Trumpkin, long ago. Caralono lost his sword within seconds.

"Thank you for following my ruled, Edmund. Fix your crown, it's falling off." Ashlana jumped off of Tavros' shoulder and walked over to Edmund, kissing his cheek.

He grinned down at her, blushing at how public that display of affection was.

"My lady, you _cannot _be thinking of leaving me for that cur!"

"No, but for a KING I shall make an exception."

"There is no way he's a King! First of all, he's far too young-"

"Sixteen. Caspian was that age. Edmund has been King for ages anyways." Ashlana shrugged.

"And second, he's far too ugly to be a king!"

"ENOUGH!" A roar cut through the crowd. The city, with the exception of Ashlana dropped to their knees. Aslan's eyes were like liquid fire as he glared at the foolish Ambassador.

"Stand, noble Narnian's and City goers." Everyone rose, including Caralono. Aslan roared again. "That does not include you, you insolent fool."

"Insolent? But Aslan!"

"A testiment to your insolence," Ashlana's eyes were as dangerous as her father's. "You dare speak to my father in such a way?" Edmund shivered in pleasure despite the situation. That voice...

"You should be executed for such Insolence," Peter came to stand between Aslan and Ashlana. "But that is not the way Narnia works."

The other four monarchs joined the half circle. Edmund and Susan next to Ashlana, and Lucy on the other side of Aslan.

"Drinian!" Edmund called. The captain strode foreward. "Please be sure to Escort this fool back to the Lone Islands, and make sure Lord Berne and Caspian are Aware that he is to stripped of his high status and treated as a peasant until Aslan deems fit."

"Your Majesty," Drinian nodded, smirking at Caralono. He grabbed the ashamed man and was about to bring him to the Dawn Treader's brig.

"Oh, and Drinian," Drinian paused, looking back at the Lioness. "Make sure Lord Berne know's he's the new Ambassador for the Lone Islands?"

"Of course, My Lady." The old man smiled fondly at the girl he thought of as a niece.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

"Now," Aslan said once everything was as it should be. "Continue with your celebrations! The kings and queens must attend to their duties." Everyone cheered.

Back in the castle, Ashlana sat in a very Un-Royal like manner on her throne. She was listening to the sibling catch up. Then she felt the sick feeling again. She groaned, standing, sending Lucy and Susan identical looks of 'Help Me'.

She made it to her bathroom before landing next to the toilet. She began throwing up, hardly feeling the calming presence of the entire Pevensie family. Susan pulled her red hair back for her as she dry heaved into the toilet. Edmund carefully placed kisses on her temple. Lucy rubbed her back gently. Peter whispered comforting words to her. When she was finally finished, she fell onto the cool tile floor.

She glared at Edmund. "I hate you." He laughed and lay parallel to her.

"Lies."

"The truth. I hate you because I love you." She felt Lucy lay against her back, and assumed Peter was behind her, because Susan was behind Edmund. How strange it would be when some one walked in the next morning and finding them all asleep together on the bathroom floor.

It was indeed strange, when Tally came to wake them. But only because Ashlana's morning sickness was actually in the morning this time. Edmund was looking quite upset, because he knew he was the reason for her miserable mood. Tally quicly left again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he held her gently. "So, so sorry."

"Shut up, Ed. It takes two to tango. God, I hate that saying." She nuzzled into his neck. "My point is, don't blame yourself. It makes me happy, anyways."

He pulled back, trying to keep his voice quiet to not wake his sleeping family.

"How can you be happy when your so sick?"

"It'll only last a few more weeks." She took his hand and slayed his fingers over her stomach. He could instantly feel a bond with the tiny being inside his lover. "Then I'll be as big as Dragon Eustace." Ashlana lay on the ground again. Edmund sighed and place his head on her stomach carefully. Absently, Ashlana's finger wound into his hair.

Peter woke up, and noticed his brother and best friend in their own world, and gently shook Lucy awake. Neither Edmund nor Ashlana notice the two wake Susan and quietly make their way out.

"Names." Edmund mumbled.

"For a boy?" Ashlana stilled her gentle combing of his hair for a second, before continuing.

"For either." Edmund stopped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I suppose for a boy, Edmund Alexander Pevensie II sounds like a good name for a Narnian Prince." Edmund leaned up and kissed her gently before settling back down.

"And a girl, my Love?"

"Well...Helen Lucille Susana Pevensie. Your mum, and sisters."

"Ashlana, I love you so much." Edmund grinned.

"I know. Now, let me up, please. I need to get dressed, we need breakfast, and then there is a council meeting. Ettinsmoor's Ambassador has finally arived, if I hear correctly, as has Lord Berne." Edmund frowned, but heard the pounding footsteps of a giant in the distance.

He stood, pulling her to stand before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and walking out to get changed first. Ashlana heard the door close a few minuets later, and walked out. She quickly changed into a black dress with a white flower on it, pulled on some heels, and a few bracelets, (Eleven actually, but who's counting?) and grabbed her sword.

On the way to the council room, she stopped by the kitchens and got some toast and seltzer to soothe her raging stomach. Upon entering the Council Room, she was greeted by an annoyed looking Ettinsmoor Giant.

"Lady, I don't wanna be here."

"Sssssssuck it up!" She grinned up at him, dodging his giant feet. "You know you missed me anyways, you big lug of a sweetheart." She placed herself in her throne, adjusting her crown with now black and white diamonds in place of the sapphires. One white between two black.

"Ashy, can you even _fight_ in those shoes?" A childish voice asked. Ashlana rolled her eyes and turned her amber gaze upon the over grown brat of Calormen princess. Shorely.

"Wanna find out?" She grinned.

"Actually, I'd rather not, you rediculous looking sorry excuse of a warrior child."

"What ever you say you half bat half brat creature from hell!"

"Take it back!"

"You fiiiirrrrst,"

"CHILDREN PLEASE. You know we've come to discuss only how much peace has spread through out Narnia and it's surrounding lands." The Ambassador from Galma ordered. Shorely nodded respectfully at the elder, and Ashlana crossed her legs. "Now, Ashlana, you've travled as far as your Father's Country. What uncharted islands are East of The Lone Islands?"

"DEATH AND EVIL!" Lord Berne shouted, coaxing a grin out of Ashlana.

"Actually, aside from Duffle Isle, that pretty much sums it up," She laughed. "In order from The Lone Islands, It's Duffle Isle, Deathwater Island, Dragon Island, Ramandu's Island and of course Aslan's Country." She paused. "Scratch the first sentence. Neither Ramandu's Island nor Duffle Isle are much dangerous. I just don't like Lillandil."

Edmund snorted next to her.

"And as for King Caspian X," Shorely nodded to the only vacant throne. "Shall he be here any time soon?"

"He is on the Lone Islands, assuring it is back to it's former glory."

"He sends his love," Lord Berne added. "Just not to you, Princess. To the Kings and Queens."

"Hehehe" Ashlana giggled quietly. No one really liked Miss Brat. She looked to Refuele, the Gentle Giant. "How goes Ettinsmoore, my friend? I'm sure Peter would like to know," The High King straightened from his hunched over pose.

"Ettins has begun full trade with Narnia, as agreed upon in the last of these meeting before you set sail. All is peaceful. The wife and Kids say hello, by the way, and hope you will allow a visit for the winter months."

"Up to Peter," Ashlana looked to him.

"All allies are welcome in Narnia, as has been since the Golden Age." Peter was glad to hear there were no problems in Ettinsmoore.

"Does anyone Else have any problems they'd like to Discuss?" Ashlana looked at each individual. "No? Then this meeting is ajourned." She stood and everyone bowed as the five walked out.

"That was the fastest meeting we've ever had!" Peter announced. Everyone gave noises of agreement.

"Time flies. That was longer then usual. More to discuss. Ususally it's only Shorely and I arguing for an hour, before someone decides we should stop."

"Yeah," Susan said. "I didn't like her."

"No one really does, Su," Ashlana shrugged. She suddenly brightened. "The ball is tonight!"

"A ball?" Lucy's face lit up. "Already?"

"Yes, for Dawn Treader's crew. We knew we'd be tired yesterday so it was planned for tonight."

"I love it!" Susan smiled as well. "It's a wonderful idea!"

"Well then, Let's get ready!" Ashlana winked at Edmund, linking arms with the girls and walking off quickly with them to the seamstress' room.


	12. Chapter 12

Edmund looked around the ballroom in awe as he was waiting for his sisters and lover. Ashlana must have called in a favor with Coriakin, because the ceiling was black as the night sky, with stars hanging a few feet above everyones heads.

"Your Majesty," Shorely had noticed the young king all alone. "I see Ashlana has left you,"

Edmund laughed. It was bitter, though, unfriendly. He was having the same reaction Ashlana did when she met Shorely the first time.

"No, she's in our room, changing."

"How kind of his Majesty to allow a flea infested feline into his quaters." Shorely sneered.

"Kind indeed." Edmund spotted Susan on the arm of Caspian, who was here for the ball. Caspian looked over at him and grinned, having spotted the despised Princess, who was getting far too close for anybody's liking. "Love does strange things, I suppose."

"How can you possibly love a whore such as her?" Shorely huffed and placed her hands on Edmund's chest.

"The same way your daddy can love you," Came a new voice. Well, actually, it was two voices as one, but still...

Edmund looked up and saw a set of incredibly blonde twins. Elven twins, he noted the pointed ears and tall, skinny build. The male had his arm securely around Ashlana, who's red hair stood out against his pale skin. Edmund felt no jealousy though, because the male was leaning mor towards his female counterpart. Trumpkin the Dwarf was settled easily between Ashlana and Lucy.

Edmund's eyes landed on Ashlana's face, before traveling down to look at the dress she was in. It was a black, strapless dress that made her look like a fairy. Her eyelids were painted gold, and her amber jewlery almost matched her eyes. She looked too beautiful for words.

Shorely glared at Ashlana's entourage and wraped her arms around Edmund's torso. Edmund was almost too transfixed with Ashlana to notice. He took a step foreward, prying Shorely off of himself, and reaching for Ashlana. When he got to her, the male twin slipped his arms away and giggled quietly with his sister.

Edmund took Ashlana's face and gave her a searing kiss to the lips, making her flush the same color as her hair. She moaned quietly, just for him to hear, and he pulled away.

"Who are your friends?" He breathed against her lips.

"Ariadne and Adien De la Fontay. Archenland's new prince and princess." Edmund turned and the boys bowed to each other, and Edmund placed a kiss to Ariadne's knuckles once she'd finished a curtsie to him. The music started, and Edmund smiled as Ashlana dragged Lucy away to dance.

"Oh, good, she's gone,"

"Go away, Brat," Trumpkin snarled at the girl, making her huff an walk away.

"Hey, Ed," Peter walked over.

"Hello Pete," Edmund nodded at his brother. Ariadne cleared her throat, and shoved her brother away. She gave Peter a deep curtsie.

"You majesty, the High King." Adien caught Edmund's eye and jerked his head at the dance floor. One look at Peter's smitten face made him grin and nod. They slowly made their way to Lucy and Ashlana.

"Your Majesty," Adien bowed to Lucy. "Fancy a dance?" Lucy grinned at took the offered hand.

"Lovely."

Ashlana was quickly swept into Edmund's arms, swaying slowly to the music.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hey," he kissed her nose. "I love you,"

"Not that I don't love you back, but what brought this on?"

"Do I need a reason? Because I can name a few." He dropped his forhead to hers.

"Oh," She smiled. "And what would that be?"

"The time I was away from you I fell in love with you. I was in ruins, I couldn't take it. I didn't know how much time was passing in Narnia, and thank Aslan it was only three years, because if you died and I was safe at home I would have ended up killing myself. I was trying to join my worlds military because I was so desperate. I thought maybe I'd see you again if I'd died."

Ashlana had begun leaving the ball room with him, looking worriedly at him.

"Edmund...Why are you saying this?"

"I just need you to know how much I love you, how I need you and want you with me forever." He caressed the collar. "I wouldn't have survived, Ash. Not with out you. You, and your inability to not help. You can't hate a single person, not even Shorely. You put up with her rudeness and yet you still allow her enterence into the Cair. You make friends with most everybody you meet. And I love you so much for that." His eyes began shining with unshed tears. "And on the Islands, I couldn't even try to fight my way out, because I thought they'd kill you, and I couldn't deal with that. And when I saw him on top of you-"

They were at their room now, Ashlana sitting on the bed, Edmund kneeling in front of her, looking up into her eyes as his voice began to choke up.

"I almost killed him!" he closed his eyes tight and saw the image. "I would have done, should have, but I didn't want you to see me do that because I thought someone with a heart like yours wouldn't be able to love me after that."

"Edmund, I'll always love you," She put her hand on his face and pulled gently until they were both laying on the bed, with him hugging her tightly as he breathed hevilly, blocking sobs he wouldn't let out. He had no idea why he was saying all this. He just felt like it was something Aslan needed him to do.

"Would you love me if I'd killed a man right in front of you?" He felt her shift, so she could look at him.

"Always." She pulled him into a gentle kiss. He couldn't help it, he sobbed quietly and pulled back, hiding his pain again.

"I dreamed about you. The mist took control for a while." He took a deep breath. "And took that Witches form. And she killed you. Right in front of me, made me help even," He grabbed her face and forced their eyes to meet. "I liked it."

Those three words froze her heart for a second, before coming into a split second decision. She pulled away, and turned her back on him. He sobbed harder, thinking he'd just ruined the chance at love he had. She simply walked to the vanity and grabbed one of his many daggers, the rest already scattered about the room.

This only made him think that she was going to kill him for it. He'd gladly accept it.

She sat across from him again, and placed the dagger in his hand. He looked confused at the weapon in his palm. She grabbed his wrist, and placed the tip of the dagger to her heart.

"Do it." She mumbled, her voice filled with love and trust. "I'll allow it."

"W-what?" Edmund attempted to pull away, but her hand kept him there.

"Please do it. You liked it in the dream, why not now?"

"NO!"

"Well, why not?" She leaned foreward, allowing blood to appear. "If you liked it-"

"It was a dream!" Edmund was close to pleading.

"And this is reality. What is different?"

"I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED!" Ashlana let him go and smiled at him.

"Exactly." She took his face in her hands again. "Edmund, it was a dream, you didn't like it, you hated it, but the mist was controlling you. You won't ever hurt me."

"H-how can you be so sure?" Edmund threw the dagger far away.

"Because I trust you. And I love you. To the point of death."

He stared at her. There was only love and pure truth in her eyes. He smiled at her and captured her lips in a kiss.

"You're right, Love," He whispered. He watched her grin and dress for bed, having decided not to go back to the ball.

"Good night, Edmund," She settled into his side, curling her arm across his firm chest.

"'Night," And they fell asleep in each others arms, unknowingly drifting into a nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13 SOME MORE MATURE CONTENT

_Edmund's eyes opened. He saw the terrified Lucy(Who was the same age as when she had first discovered Narnia) cowering at the foot of his bed._

_"H-her Majesty says it's time to get up, Edmund," She stuttered. _

_He sat up and pushed Lucy out, snarling at her. She whimpered sadly. Edmund laughed and dressed. He had Susan serve him his usual breakfast, Turkish Delight. Life was good in the Queen's frozen castle. Peter'd been turned to stone the first time he'd fought back, along with the centaur Oreius. That fearful cat Aslan had gone into hiding. _

_Edmund made his way to the throne room, and noticed something new. There was a red head girl glaring up at Jadis with almost familiar amber eyes. Jadis was smirking down at the girl with her cold eyes._

_"Edmund," Jadis called in that false sweet tone of hers. "This is the great lion Aslan's daughter. I've decided to let you decide what we should do with her."_

_Then it dawned on him. He was dreaming. She'd gotten into his head again. Even dead, she had control over him._

_"We should kill her." He felt himself saying. He didn't want to say it, but it happened. He had no control over anything now. "I want to do it."_

_"Very well, my prince," Jadis handed him a dagger made of ice, and then walked down to the girl. Jadis grabbed a handful of the silky red hair and pulled back, revealing the smooth skin of her neck to him. Edmund strode foreward, pulling his arm back. He caught one look at sad amber eyes and thrust the knife into her neck watching the eyes go lifeless._

"NO!" Edmund sat up, panting heavilly. "No," he sighed. He felt the bed shift beneath him and looked down. Ashlana was still asleep, peaceful looking, despite the subconcious worry in the back of her mind that new something was wrong.

He sighed and opened a book from the bedside table. No way he was sleeping tonight.

_Ashlana looked around. _

_"No," She whispered. She was in the slave traders room, with the trader grinning maliciously at her. She looked down. Laying on the floor was the lifeless body of Edmund, Caspian and Lucy were dead at the door. "NO!"_

_"Oh, yes, girlie." The trader laughed. "He won't be helping you." _

_He walked forward and took a handful of her hair. He forced her into a kiss, ripping her shirt down the frond and roughly massaging her breasts. She kept her eyes on Edmund, no matter how badly it hurt to look. She jerked when the trader reached down to her pants and finally noticed she was chained to the bedposts. She couldn't fight back. She felt sick._

_The trader kissed down her throat and to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth and biting roughly. She hissed in pain. She was dreaming. She had to be. Edmund wasn't dead. Ashlana continued thinking this until she noticed she was completely naked, and the trader was positioned at her enterence. He thrust hard into her._

Ashlana woke up screaming so loudly, Edmund dropped his book. He looked over at her and saw her sobbing on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Ash." She jerked and shook her head. "Love,"

"Edmund please tell me it was a dream. That this is real and that was fake." She sobbed.

Edmund grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly.

"It was a dream. Just a dream. I'm here. I love you and I'm never leaving." He planted tiny kisses to her temple and lay back, rocking her back and forth. He watched her slowly calm down.

"What happened?" She stiffened against him again, and he rubbed her knee.

"He killed you. The slave trader killed you." Ashlana's voice sounded dead to him, and he flinched.

"No, no he didn't. Because I'm sitting right here, and I'm holding you, and I love you, and you've got my baby inside of you." He grabbed her face and made he look at him. "Got it?"

She nodded and reached foreward, wraping her arms around his neck and breathing in the cent of cinniman and spice that rolled naturally off him in sensual waves. She wondered if he'd taste like that now, instead of like the sea salt he'd tasted of on the Dawn Treader.

Edmund took a deep breath when her tounge ran from the base of his neck to his jaw.

"You taste good." Ashlana lightly blew on the trail of saliva she'd just made, and he shivered.

"We can't.." He whispered, letting her push him into a laying position.

"Who said?" she kissed him gently.

"The baby..." He moaned as she sucked on his tounge. "Oh, baby,"

"Now I don't know who you're talking about, darling,"

"Ashlana, please..." He gasped loudly when she latched onto his pulse point.

"Fine, no sex. For me, but that doesn't mean we both have to be tortured for nine months." She stopped, and pushed herself up to look into his eyes. They stared in silence for a few seconds, befor Edmund consented, pulling his shirt off. She smiled down at him and planted her knees into the mattress on either side of his hips so he couldn't get up again.

Ashlana leaned down, taking his lips in a kiss of passion and fire. She took his lower lip in between her own, and stroked the slope between his lower lip and chin. Edmund jerked, moaning loudly into her mouth. She was going to pull out all the stops on this one, he guessed.

She smiled and kissed down the front of his neck, stopping at the hollow of his throat. She ran the flat of her tounge up and over his Adam's apple, then dipping down and massaging the area below it with wide circles with her tounge. Edmund fisted the sheets under him as he felt the pleasure wash over him.

"Ash," He groaned. She laughed quietly. Not so against it now, was he? She continued to explore his hot-spots.

Ashlana ran her hand over his smooth chest. She felt his pulse jump, and his breath heaving.

She drew a circle around his areola, getting closer and closer to his nipple with her tounge. Edmund gave a low whine, curling his fingers into firey red hair. Finally, she flicked his nipple with her tounge, bighting down gently. He cried out loudly.

"Shhh," She looked up at his blissed out face. She went back up and peppered kisses across his blushing cheeks.

"S-sorry," He gasped. She nodded down at him, and kissed his lips before going back down again. She pressed her lips to his smooth stomach. Although his abs didn't show, she knew they were there, she could feel the hard muscle unter her fingers and mouth.

She lightly brushed against his bulging member and he gasped. She smiled up at him and pulled his pants down and off.

She took him in her hands, and listened to him gasp and moan her name. She let him buck his hips, and tangle his fingers in her hair. She smiled and took him carefully into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. She squeezed his balls, begining to kneed them gently.

"Oh, God, Ash," He moaned. She licked the crown of his manhood in slow circles, giving his frenulum a few fast licks. He responded with a torrent of moans and groans. Finally, when she brought her teeth into play, lightly scraping the underside of his penis, he came. She drank every drop he had to spare.

She sat up and watched him gasp and regain his sense of mind. Edmund stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, before meeting her gaze.

"Wow," He mumbled, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest.

Ashlana hadn't expected him to be the cuddly type, but he proved her wrong, holding her close, and pulling the blankets up and over them. Edmund puffed a breath into her neck as he settled into the crevice between shoulder and neck.

"Good night, Edmund,"

"Good night, My love.


End file.
